Always and Forever 2
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Basically this is a what if L had lived. If you do not like the sound of it, then do not read. Rated M for violence, language, multiple deaths, drinking, and strong sexual scenes.
1. Protected

Always and Forever

Alternate

Chapter 1

Protected

Everyone had gone, but I remained. I held L in my arms and cried silently.

"It wasn't supposed to end this way L. I wish I had died in your place. Without you, I'm already dead. I will find the boys, and we'll destroy Light. That is my promise to you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. You have to know I tried-"

"And succeeded."

My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped. L opened his eyes and looked at him. All I could do was stare at him. My husband had just come back from the dead, I didn't know how to react.

"I don't know what happened, I don't know what you did. But here I am." he said.

I still couldn't believe it. He took my hand and put it over his heart. I could feel the strong beat beneath my fingers and I slowly looked into his eyes again. Tears filled my eyes and I started to smile.

"Oh my god!"

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"The others can't know you survived. We have to go through with the funeral. I have an idea."

He pulled away and stroked my cheek with a smile.

"I love you Nyamo."

MY smile grew and I laughed a bit.

"I love you too. So much."

I kissed him hard on the lips and he responded enthusiastically. I heard someone coming and pulled away. L laid back down and closed his eyes. I looked up at Mogi.

"Nyamo, we need to prepare for the funeral."

I nodded.

"I was his wife, I'll do it. It's just something I need to do."

"We understand. We'll all be there."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mogi, thank you for everything. You've always been such a good friend to me."

He smiled sadly.

"And you too. I just wish it didn't end this way. You had the happiness you always wanted. Then it was just ripped from you."

I looked at L and stroked his hair from his face.

"I'll find happiness again. I know I will. But after the funeral I have to leave. I promised L I would go to find his successors. You mustn't tell anyone this. Well except Aizawa. And when you hear from the successor, you can know that I'll be with them."

"Understood."

"And be careful Mogi. I know that Light is Kira. Believe me, I know. And I know you don't want to believe me. So just be careful. Oh and keep an eye on Matsuda. When you find out I'm right it's going to hit him and the chief the hardest."

He nodded.

"You're a wonderful woman Nyamo. And I know Ryuuzaki saw that in you. We all did, and you were the only thing he needed in his life. He loved you more than his own life. He once said the only thing he was afraid of was losing you. Everyone always felt happiness when we saw you two together. Despite everything you've been through, you've always been the sweetest person I've ever known. Never let go of your compassion and love for the people around you. Ryuuzaki wouldn't want you to become cold. And this team will always be here for you."

I smiled.

"Thank you Mogi. And just in case I never see you again….thank you for everything."

"We'll see each other again."

I nodded and he looked at L.

"Do you need any help?"

I shook my head.

"No. I want to do it myself."

"Alright."

He left after that and L sat up. He smiled but then his eyes went wide. I turned and saw my bag floating in midair. I pulled the apple from my jacket and my bag dropped. I smirked and the shadow came forward.

"I don't know your name, so I'll just call you apple shadow. This is going to be the last time I give you an apple for a while. But please, don't tell Light that my husband survived. If you will do this then move to the left until I say stop."

He did so and I smiled. I threw the apple into the air and he got it. I smiled and nodded.

"Until next time then my friend."

It moved closer to me and moved a few paper so they spelled,

"Won't let him hurt you."

I smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'll have a lot of apples for when I see you again."

I could feel his excitement and nodded my head. It pushed another piece of paper towards me. I picked up and the shadow was no longer a shadow.

"Hiya! Name's Ryuk."

I smiled a bit.

"Ryuk. Very interesting."

"No, you're the interesting one. You never disappoint. Especially when it comes to Light."

I smirked.

"Then I'll be able to entertain you a lot more. I won't stop until I bring him down."

He laughed.

"This'll be fun."

"Indeed. Now you'd better go now before Light comes back."

He left and I looked at L.

"I told you, he likes me. Its always a good idea to be on good side of Shinigami. I can see him now. The page he pushed forward was a piece of the Death Note."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? A Shinigami technically killed me."

"You have to trust me. Now we need to get you out of here. I have some old friends at the funeral home."

"You have the strangest connections."

I laughed and we stood up. I looked into his eyes and touched his face with my fingertips.

"I thought I'd lost you." I whispered.

"No, I'm right here."

He pulled me to his chest and I closed my eyes.


	2. Wammy's House

Chapter 2

Wammy's House

I'd put a mannequin in the coffin and forced myself to cry during the funeral.

"Ryuuzaki, we have gathered here for your private funeral. The public has no idea you're gone. We're going to make it appear as if you're still alive, but this is not over yet. We'll continue to work with police from around the world. I swear to you and Nyamo-san that we will catch Kira and arrest him. That is our promise to the two of you. So you can rest in peace and Nyamo can have her revenge."

I closed my eyes and looked away. Aizawa put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's right."

I slowly looked at Light and held back my glare.

"We'll catch Kira and help Nyamo avenge Ryuuzaki. Solving this case will be out last gift to him. And to Watari. To all of Kira's victims. And to all the people of the world. I swear right here and now, I will send Kira to his execution."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.

 _You're full of shit._

The others left but I remained. Light just stood there.

"You finally got what you wanted. You killed my husband and got him out of your way. Well I won't be as easily dismissed. Your notebook can't kill me, so your only options would be to shoot me, stab me or break my neck right now. But of course, I'm not stupid and if you try and touch me I'll break you. You know that I'm stronger."

"Well you're not very smart to call me out."

I laughed at him.

"You actually think I'm afraid of you? You're such a naïve little boy. We will meet again Yagami Light. You can be sure of that."

I turned and faced him. We stared each other down and he glared at me.

"And if you hurt Misa, I'll do far worse to you. Until next time, Yagami Light."

I walked away and then found L deeper in the graveyard.

"I got us two tickets to England. The plane leaves in two hours." he said.

I nodded and looked back to the grave. Light was on his hands and knees on it. I sighed and shook my head.

"Always he shall be a child. A boy pretending to be a man, and a man pretending to be a god. I'm going to end this."

"And you won't have to do it alone. Light-kun will be caught and executed."

I smirked.

"Can I be the executioner?"

He smiled at me and I kissed me.

"I have something I need to do and then I'll be right back." I said.

He nodded and I ran off.

L's POV

I'd always wanted to show Nyamo where I'd grown up. I just wish it could've been for a better reason. It was a long plane ride, but Nyamo didn't say anything. In fact she was unusually silent. I wondered if it had something to do with what she had to do before we left. After most of the people on the plane had fallen asleep I put my hand on hers.

"Nyamo, talk to me. I know something's wrong."

She took my hand and squeezed.

"I'll tell you when we get there. I just need a little time."

I put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Nyamo never kept secrets from me, unless it was life or death. She fell asleep but as always, I stayed awake. I wondered what Near and Mello looked like now. Near would be almost fourteen and Mello was fifteen. I knew they'd never really gotten along, but I hoped they would. We would need both of them together to defeat Light-kun. I looked at Nyamo again and saw her pendant. I smiled and rolled it with my fingers. I remembered when my mother gave it to me. I let go and she moved slightly. Her hand fell on my lap and I stiffened.

 _Wrong time! Wrong place! Control yourself!_

I took a deep breath and moved her hand. At least I was alive to love her when we landed. And love her hard.

Nyamo's POV

When we landed, L told me he didn't want the boys to see him yet. I kissed him before getting out of the car. I took a deep breath and walked inside. I asked for a man named Roger and they had me sit down. I saw the children playing outside and I smiled. It made me wonder if L and I would ever have a child one day. A few tears rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away. An elderly man walked out and I smiled kindly.

"You must be Mrs. Lawliet."

"Yes, I'm sorry to come on such short notice, but I have some terrible news."

He took me to his office and told him he better sit down.

"It pains me to say that….both L and Watari have died. Kira killed them. I know because L was my husband."

The pained look on his face broke my heart.

"I need to fetch the boys. They need to hear this, I believe it would be better if L's wife told them."

I nodded and he left. I looked around and smiled a bit.

"So this is where you grew up."

I heard the door open and two boys came in.

"Near, Mello, this is Mrs. Lawliet. L's wife."

Mello smiled and ran forward.

"Is he here?!"

The hopeful looks on their faces made me want to tell them the truth. I thought of something that would make me cry and looked down.

"I'm so sorry…."

The sorrow and anger I felt was almost unbearable.

"I did everything I could to save him. I loved him so much, I should've died in his place. I'm sorry." I said.

Near looked emotionless, but I could feel his pain. Mello…..he was enraged.

"It was Kira wasn't it?"

It wasn't really a question but I nodded.

"Yes. And that's why I'm here. L told me that you two would be able to help me."

I took two large bars of chocolate from my bag and smiled at Mello.

"He told me how much you loved chocolate."

He slowly took them and I smiled softly. I turned to Near and knelt down in front of him. I held out a hand puzzle.

"I thought you might like this. L told me you were good at puzzles and things like that."

He slowly took it from my hand and smiled a little.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I nodded and stood up.

"Who did he choose? Me or Near?"

L told me this would come up.

"He never told me. I was hoping you could work together."

"No. I can't work with Near. We've always been rivals, always."

"Mello please, I need your help."

I reached for his shoulder but he moved back.

"That's fine. The one who'll succeed L and help his wife will be Near. Unlike me, Near will handle things calmly and objectively like he's solving a puzzle. I'm leaving…I'm leaving the orphanage as well."

He walked towards the door and I tried to go after him.

"It's no use."

Near's words made me stop. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I will help catch Kira and avenge L. I won't stop until I help you get some peace. You seem to be a special woman with a special heart. And I never got to see him again. He said he'd come back."

I smiled inside.

 _He hasn't broken his promise._

I nodded.

"We'll do it together."

He stood up and I had him pack his things. Roger looked at me.

"Take care of him. And help Mello if you can."

I smiled.

"Mello is a lot like me. I understand why he's acting like this. When I find him, I'll do everything I can to protect him. I made L a promise."

He smiled.

"I can see why L married you. Good luck."

I nodded and Near came back.

"Ready?"

He nodded and we left. I knew L didn't want Near to know he was alive yet.

"Near when we get in the car there'll be a man with a mask on. His has a bad burn and he doesn't like people to see it."

He nodded and I opened the door. As I predicted, L sat there with a mask on his face.

"Ryuuzaki, this is Near. He is taking L's place."

L nodded and Near looked at him. He reminded me a lot of L before I met him.

"L." he said.

My eyes widened but L didn't seem all that surprised. He took off his mask with a slight smile.

"Very good."

I saw a very small smile on Near's face.

"No one but team members can know you're alive, and only those Nyamo and I deem trustworthy. Kira can't know you survived."

L nodded.

"I'm proud of you Near. You've exceeded all expectations. Now I'm going to see what you can do. You and Mello."

He seemed confused.

"Nyamo makes impacts on people when she meets them. She reminds me of Mello in many ways. They use their feelings and their hearts more than you and I. And that's exactly why we need people like that. They give us balance. If it weren't for Nyamo, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I have. No one can solve this case alone."

"I'm not alone."

I nodded and then leaned into L. We were going to America to speak with it's president and the head of the FBI.


	3. False

Chapter 3

False

We took a smaller plane this time and Near fell asleep. L looked to be asleep but there was a 99% chance he wasn't.

"L?" I whispered.

Sure enough he opened his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?"

I nodded and took his hands in mine.

"L…a few days before you died, I'd been feeling strange."

He was very still and his eyes stared deep into my own.

"I thought I was pregnant."

His eyes went wider than I'd ever seen them go.

"Are you?"

I shook my head and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I wanted to be."

He put his arms around me and I fisted my hands in his shirt. I cried silently.

"When I was in the orphanage, I wondered what it would be like if we had a baby."

"I've been thinking of kids too. Do you want a baby?"

I nodded and he stroked my hair.

"Then I'll give you one. We'll have a baby as soon as this is over."

I looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think I can be a father. I can try at least."

I smiled and touched his face.

"You'd make a wonderful father."

I kissed him softly and let my lips linger. He grabbed me and looked into my eyes.

"You make it so hard for me to keep my hands off you. Especially when your hair smells like strawberries." He growled.

I chuckled.

"What did I do to cause this reaction?"

He whispered to me and I smirked.

"My apologies, I can't really control my hands in my sleep. However…"

I slowly moved my hand up his leg and he became very still. I leaned towards his ear.

"I have something special in mind after we get a team and get settled. Very special."

I licked up the side of his ear and smiled.

"I've said this before, you're a siren." He whispered.

I fell asleep soon after that.

Lawliet's POV

I could only wonder what sort of surprise she had for me. Knowing Nyamo, it would be a good surprise.

I did not go with them to meet the president. I stayed in the car as I did before. Nyamo had thought she was pregnant. I didn't know how I'd react if she had been. I'd never really given a thought to kids before I met her. Now we actually had the option. I'd never thought of myself as a father, I usually wasn't good around people. How would I be around my own child?

I shook my head. I was thinking about it too hard.

It was a few hours before Near and Nyamo came out. They'd assembled a team and a base. I couldn't help but feel pride. Near had grown a lot. They got back in the car and Nyamo took my hand.

"Until Nyamo decides who is trustworthy, you'll have to remain hidden and keep your mask on."

I nodded.

"You've grown up Near. I'm proud of you and I know Watari is too."

He smiled a sort of strange smile but it made Nyamo chuckle. I had no doubt that Near could defeat Kira as I never could.

Nyamo's POV

The Deputy Director in Japan had been killed. I didn't believe Mello would ever do something like that. It had to be Light.

The building we set up in was much like the headquarters in Japan. Thinking of it made me homesick. L stayed in a bedroom connected to the main one. The first one I met was Gevanni.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Lawliet."

I smiled.

"Thank you. And it's nice to meet you."

"And you as well. My co-worker Ryuuzaki is very shy, so it's doubtful you'll see him too often."

"I saw a glimpse of him. He doesn't seem very social."

I chuckled and then went onto the room. L was looking out the window and I smiled. His eyes looked to me and he smiled softly. He opened his arms a bit and I ran into them. However, I started to think of Mello and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Mello."

He nodded.

"I know. Near and I have been trying to find him. We think you're the only one who'll be able to talk him down."

I nodded.

"He thinks you're dead. That's why he's acting this way. He's in pain and suffering. When I was close to him, I thought his pain might kill me. And I know he would never do this. He's not a killer."

"No he isn't. Which means Light-kun did this."

I nodded. We laid down on the bed and I snuggled up to him. I had an idea and looked at him.

"I'm going to go to the store real fast and I'll be right back. Trust me, you'll want me to do this."

"I don't like it though. You've never been to America before."

I chuckled and kissed down his jaw.

"I'll be back within an hour." I whispered.

He grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. I arched my brow and smirked.

"It'll be worth the wait, I can assure you of that." I whispered.

He growled and kissed me. He moved to my neck and said,

"I don't want to wait."

I chuckled and pushed him off.

"One hour."

I walked out the door and grabbed my purse.

"I'll be right back."

"We plan on contacting this Yagami Light you mentioned. We'll wait for you."

"I'll hurry."

I ran out the door.

Lawliet's POV

I put on the mask and walked out.

"Mr. Ryuuzaki."

I nodded.

"Mrs. Lawliet went out for a moment. When she returns we're going to contact the false L."

I nodded again.

"Not exactly the talkative type is he?"

I looked at Lester.

"Not really." I said.

Near smirked and I sat down in a chair. Near handed me a lollipop and I occupied myself until my wife came back.

"Uh…Mr. Ryuuzaki…how long have you known Mrs. Lawliet?"

"I met her a long time ago. She was working on a case like this with L."

"You knew L?"

"Very well." I said.

Near looked down and I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"Did Kira really kill him?" Ridner asked.

I nodded but said nothing.

"The world lost a great detective. And I'm sure he was a good man."

I nodded again.

"Lawliet is too young to be a widow I think. She should've lived a long life with him." said Gevanni.

Several of them nodded.

To me it seemed like Nyamo was gone for hours. When she finally came back, I managed to restrain myself from hugging and kissing her. She went to the fridge and then immediately came back.

"Ready?" Near asked.

She nodded. Before Near could even touch a phone, one rang. The head of theb FBI took it out. I saw a shocked look on his face.

"It's the current L, the false one."

He went back to the phone and then looked at Near again.

"Let's see…"

Near held out his hand.

"The phone."

He handed it to Near and he masked the voice.

"Second generation L…it's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled in amusement.

 _"Second generation? What're you talking about?"_

"L's successor."

I knew that Mogi and possibly Aizawa would know I was back now.

"We're a newly established organization especially created to investigate Kira independently from L, " L and I looked at each and smiled a bit. "We are the SPK. The nine members of this organization all know about L's death. His wife came to us before she decided she couldn't live without him."

He looked at me and I nodded. They had to think I was dead. Ryuk was probably laughing his head off.

 _"Nyamo is gone!? How?!"_

I recognized Matsuda's voice and I sighed.

"She just stopped breathing. No one knows how or why. To those in your group, I'm sorry for the loss, I knew she was well respected by you all."

There was silence on the other end. I wish I could let at least one of them know I was alive. L put his hand on my arm and squeezed gently.

"I am at the center of the SPK. Let me see…I'm N."

I smiled and nodded.

"I know we said we wouldn't be depending on L, and in reality, within America, the FBI and CIA are already operating under my command, not L's. However, the murder of the Chief of the Japanese police force is an unforgivable crime. And I believe this case will potentially lead us to Kira: thus, we'd like to offer you our full cooperation."

I looked at Near and he held up his hand. I stayed silent but I was still angry. I could only trust that Near knew what he was doing.

"Something wrong, L?"

He was toying with Light and I was thoroughly enjoying it.

 _"No…the truth is that after the murder of the Chief, the people believed to be responsible kidnapped Deputy Chief Yagami's daughter."_

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Sayu!"

 _"They've demanded we go to L.A to make the exchange."_

"Exchange? For the notebook I presume?"

 _"Yes."_

"Alright, we'll gather as many agents as we can in L.A without divulging too much information about the case. And monitor the whole of L.A with satellite cameras. No…actually I'll leave command of this operation to you L. Though I will send in a specialist."

My eyes widened and I looked at him like he was crazy. He hung up and turned to me.

"What're you thinking Near. And whose this specialist?"

"You're the specialist. You're going to tail the false L."

I slowly smiled and L stood up.

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous and I won't allow it."

I sighed.

"We've had this problem before and I helped a great deal. Remember?"

He looked at me.

"This is different. L.A is on the other side of the country. You're not going without me."

"So why not send Mr. Ryuuzaki with Lawliet?" Lester said.

"No. He needs to stay with us." Near said.

Gevanni nodded. He knew something. I turned to L and took his hands.

"I have to. And I need you to stay here and help Near. You know more about this case than he does. We both worked close with the real L. They'll need you here."

Lawliet's POV

I hated the idea, but I knew I couldn't stop her.

"I promise L I'd take care of you, but I can't stop you. Be careful."

She smiled and hugged me. I wished I could kiss her. She pulled back and smiled at me again.

"Pack your things Nyamo. The sooner you go, the sooner you come back."

She nodded and left for the other room.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Near?"

"I don't want her out there any more than you do. But if what she's told me about this Ryuk, then we need her out there."

I knew he was right and I hated it.


	4. Mello

Chapter 4

Mello

Nyamo hugged me before she left. I lingered by the door after it closed.

"I know who you really are." Gevanni whispered.

I sighed and looked at him.

"How?"

"The way she acts with you. She doesn't seem to be a people person. She's very comfortable and relaxed with you. You and Near seem to be the only things she cares about."

"And Mello."

"Mello?"

I smirked in amusement.

"She and Mello are very much alike. And if given the chance she will try and talk him out of whatever he's doing."

"That's too-"

"Dangerous? Not for her. Mello would never be able to hurt her. No matter what anyone thinks of him, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to hurt her."

Gevanni sighed.

"I hope you're right. She's a good woman. She deserves a long and happy life."

I smiled a bit.

"Thank you."

He nodded and we walked back to Near.

"Near, you're really fine with this? Leaving it in the hands of that fake L, who hasn't even been able to pursue Kira properly…"

"That's precisely why it's fine." I said.

"What do you mean?" Ridner asked.

"It means they'll be gaps for us to take advantage of. Of course protecting life is our first priority. However, the SPK's main goals are to obtain the notebook and capture Kira."

I nodded in agreement.

"You know that Mrs. Lawliet will burn that notebook as soon as we have it. It was used to kill her husband."

He smiled a bit.

"I know, and I'm going to let her. She deserves it." he said.

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"The only thing I'm worried about is Mello."

"Why?"

"Anyone Nyamo has a strong connection with, she can feel them. If she knows anything about Mello…it could hurt her."

I tensed up a bit.

"She wouldn't be able to believe it." Near said.

I noticed something strange on the screen. The plane was flying off course.

"Did you check the pilot and co-pilot?" I asked.

"Yes, they were both clean."

"Yagami…"

I saw one passenger get out. It was Yagami. They'd landed in the middle of the desert.

"L…we have the landing area on satellite. We'll relay all images to you."

We all watched carefully and then the stairs were revealed.

 _Smart boy, Mello._

"Underground huh?" Lester said.

"This is getting interesting…" said Near.

Once Yagami was in, we couldn't see him.

"L, what's your plan?"

 _I wouldn't put it past him to kill his own father and sister._

"Don't tell me you think it's okay for the notebook to fall into the hands of someone you can't identify."

I was fully enjoying Near toying with Light-kun.

It felt like an eternity. When finally, Yagami walked out with his daughter. Which meant Mello now had the notebook. A helicopter emerged.

"A good means of escape." I said.

"So this makes it a 100% certain the exchange has gone through."

 _"This doesn't mean it's over. We'll try and follow their helicopter via satellite as long as we can."_ Light-kun said.

Mello would have a back up plan. That was for certain.

"Easier said than done but fine…we'll do our best." Near told him.

I looked at the screen and out came Mello's back up plan.

"It's no good. They got us L."

I was glad my wife wasn't around to hear Near call him L. She hated it when they did that.

"That type of missile is undetectable by radar."

The missile launched and I sighed. The helicopter blew up next. I got out of the chair and went to Near.

"Mello has the notebook. This will break Nyamo's heart." I whispered.

"Still…she is the only one who can get through to him."

He went to put another die on his structure but missed. The whole thing fell, and people fell dead around us. I sighed and shook my head. The only ones left were Gevanni, Ridner and Lester.

"Nyamo isn't going to like this." I said.

Near nodded then looked directly at me.

"It's time to take off that mask…L."

Ridner and Lester gasped. I took off the mask and looked at them.

"I am L Lawliet, Nyamo's husband and Kira's sworn enemy. Or should I say, Yagami Light's sworn enemy."

"How did you survive?" Ridner asked.

"I don't know, none of us do. But I'm here and I will see Kira fall. I want the world to be safe, but mostly, I want Nyamo to be safe."

Gevanni smiled a bit and nodded.

"But until then, you and Nyamo have to remain 'dead'." Near said.

I nodded. I was going to leave this case to him. If he needed help I would help, but he was in charge.

"So who did you choose? Near or Mello?"

"I've chosen both of them. Alone neither would be able to defeat Kira, nor would I. But together, they can surpass Kira and even myself. I choose both of them."

Near looked at me. I could see happiness in his eyes. I smiled small and nodded.

Nyamo's POV

When I got back, L wasn't wearing his mask. That and there were only three members left apart from L and myself. I ran into his arms and held him tight.

"Mello…"

He rubbed my back.

"I know, I know. But I don't think he did this."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I **know** he didn't. Mello isn't a killer. He's just angry and in pain. I have seen that we'll meet soon. Very soon."

Even as I said these things a few tears rolled down my cheeks. He kissed them away and then held me.

"He'll be alright." he whispered.

I nodded and then went to bed.


	5. Pain

Chapter 5

Pain

It had been a little over two weeks when I had a terrible feeling. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Nyamo!?"

I looked at Near. I could fee his concern and worry. L ran to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you feel?" He asked softly.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind. I screamed and fell to the ground.

"NYAMO!"

It was Naomi all over again. Another blast of searing pain and I covered half my face and shoulder. L held me tightly to him and tried to help me calm down. Tears were in my eyes and I felt as though I'd been shot and then burnt. When I finally calmed down L put his hand on the side of my face.

"Where's Mello?"

"He's alive, but he's been hurt badly. We have to find him!"

"Nyamo no! You can't go back out there. It's no use, we have no idea where he is." L said.

I hid my face in his chest and closed my eyes. I knew he was right.

"Someone we knew is dead, L. I don't know who but they're dead."

He held me tighter and rubbed my arm.

"Don't think about that right now. Mello is alive, we know that much is true. Focus on that."

I nodded. L picked me up. Despite the way he looked, he was very strong, but then I also was very skinny.

"I'm taking her to rest."

"Good idea." Lidner said.

He carried me into the other room and put me in bed.

"Stay here for a while."

I nodded and took his hand.

"Stay with me?"

He nodded and crawled in next to me. I curled up against him and closed my eyes.

"Near is doing so well don't you think?" I said.

"Hm. I'm very proud of him. And I know Mello will make the right choice when it comes to it."

"I hope you're right. If he keeps doing this, Light will kill him. And the only way he'll be able to do that is over my dead body."

L chuckled.

"I can't help but wonder how you would be like as a mother."

I smiled and looked into his eyes.

"When all this is over we'll find out won't we?"

"Indeed we will. Now close your eyes and get some rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

 _Please Mello. Please come back so I can protect you._

Another week passed by and Lidner was late.

"Near!"

We all looked at the screen and my eyes went wide.

"Mello! Let them in!" I said.

Lester looked at Near.

"Do as she says."

They allowed them in and I turned towards the door. L and I were thrown behind Gevanni and Lester. The door opened and there he was. I saw Mello's face and gasped. They had their guns pointed at him and I pushed past them.

"NO!"

"Don't worry about it Nyamo." Mello said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Mello…welcome." Near said.

"Put the gun down!" Lester said.

I stood so that they would have to shoot me.

"PUT DOWN THE GUNS! ALL OF YOU!"

I'd never heard L raise his voice like that. Everyone but Mello put their guns down. He pushed Lidner aside and looked at Near.

"So far this has all gone exactly as you expected it Near?"

"Yes, you must have heard from Lidner…about what happened with the second generation L. Thanks to everything you've done, I've been able to narrow down Kira quite a bit."

Mello snapped and pointed the gun at Near. This in turn caused Lester and Gevanni to raise their's.

"STOP IT!"

"I'm not a device for you to solve your puzzles with."

"Nyamo step aside. If Mello wants to shoot me, let him."

I stepped aside and looked Mello in the eye.

"Don't! Please!"

He started to squeeze the trigger and that was when L came out.

"Enough! Mello put the gun down now!"

Mello's eyes went wide but he didn't lower the gun. I growled and grabbed the gun, holding it to my heart.

"You'll have to shoot me first." I said.

"Lawliet is right! You'd both be killed and how would that help? It'll only Kira happy."

I looked into Mello's eyes and gave him a pleading look. He slowly lowered the gun until it hit the ground.

"Nyamo….I'm sorry."

I put my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"It's alright. I understand." I whispered.

L came over and I pulled back.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"I almost was."

Mello sighed and looked away.

"You're disappointed aren't you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

Mello balled his hands to fists and I could feel his pain. I closed my eyes and tried to block it out.

"I came to get back that picture you have of me." he said.

"Alright, this is the only one. There are no copies. I've dealt with anyone who might've known your face at Wammy's or anywhere else."

He gave Mello the picture.

"I can't say it with 100% certainty, but you won't be killed with that notebook. Is that all you wanted Mello?" Near said.

Mello stared at him for a minute and then looked at me.

"Near…I have no intention of cooperating with you."

I sighed and L put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that."

"But…" I looked up. "It'd be annoying to leave here with only a photo to show for it. The murderer's notebook…it's a Shinigami notebook. Those who have touched the notebook can see the Shinigami. Except for the ones with the eyes of angels."

I looked into Mello's eyes.

"My eyes."

He looked interested.

"Really? That's incredible."

"And I've seen the Shinigami. His name is Ryuk."

"Bullshit!" Lester said.

"What did you just say to her?!" L snarled.

"Whose going to believe that apart from Lawliet?" Gevanni asked.

"I believe it." we all looked at Near. "I trust Nyamo completely, and L has said the same. Besides, what could Mello achieve by lying about that? If he was going to lie he'd lie about something more meaningful. Therefore, Shinigami exist." said Near.

I smiled.

"The notebook I had was possessed by someone other than a Shinigami." Mello said.

"Yagami Light."

"Light-kun." L said.

"And at least one of the rules in the notebook is fake."

L and I looked at each other.

"That's about as much as I can tell you."

Near nodded and Mello turned to leave.

"Near…"

"Mello…"

Near twirled his hair and Mello pulled out his chocolate.

"Which of us will catch Kira first…"

"A race huh?"

"We're both heading towards the same goal. I'll meet you there."

"Fine."

Mello walked out the door. I looked at Near and then back at the door. I ran after Mello.

"Mello!"

He stopped and turned. I didn't really know what to say. I just looked at him with a sorrowful expression.

"Please…"

He walked back and I looked into his eyes.

"You know I can't stay. I was part of the gang that killed those people. And L…well you heard what he said."

"Mello no! He's told me he's proud of you! Yes he's disappointed, but he's still proud."

He had a pained expression on his face and I pulled him into my arms.

"You can't leave. Yagami knows who you are."

He suddenly pulled away.

"Yagami…"

I felt guilt.

"Mello?"

He looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yagami, the chief, he's dead."

My eyes went wide and I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

I started to fall but Mello held me up.

"I didn't want him to die. You have to believe me! It was one of the gang members. They shot him and I couldn't stop it. I'm so, so sorry Nyamo. Please believe me."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I believe you. I know you're not capable of killing anyone, Mello. You're a good boy. And you're a good man. And I'm proud of you."

He smiled sadly.

"I don't think we'll see each other again."

"Mello don't you dare say that!"

"I just have this feeling. Maybe it's not true and I hope to god it's not. Help Near and L catch Kira. You can protect them. I've made choices that led me where I am. I can't go back."

I grabbed his arms.

"Yes you can! You can make up for everything you've done. I know you can."

He slowly shook his head and tears rolled down my cheeks. He took my hands and had me look at him.

"This is goodbye Nyamo. As I said, I hope that feeling isn't real. Thank you for caring about me, I'll never forget about you. Here…"

He pulled out a piece of paper and put it in my hand.

"You call me whenever you need me. I'll always pick up when I see it's you."

More tears came and I looked at him.

"Don't you dare let him kill you. He's taken almost everyone I've ever loved away from me. If you die, I'll feel it as though I were dying as well."

He pulled me into his arms and held me tight.

"I promise I won't put you through that pain."

"Make sure if anyone seems to be following you, or you know is helping Kira…check them over. Everything! I don't care if it's a man or woman. You search them thoroughly. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

I pushed him back a bit and looked him over.

"We will see each other again. I'll make sure of it."

He smiled a bit and nodded.

"This isn't goodbye. Just until the next time." I said.

He nodded again and I kissed his cheek. I gave him one last hug and let him go.

"Go."

He looked at me once more before leaving.


	6. Dying' Wish

Chapter 6

'Dying' Wish

Lawliet's POV

She ran out after Mello and I let her go.

"Is that safe for her?"

"Mello would never hurt her." I looked at Lester. "And if you ever shout at my wife again, I'll kick you in the face."

He slowly nodded and I watched the door.

"Near, are there camera's in the hall?"

He smiled a creepy little smile and it made me chuckle. I saw my beloved wife, pleading for Mello to stay. I saw him shake his head and take her hand. We couldn't hear them but I saw him slip a piece of paper into her hand. She nodded and then kissed his cheek. He hugged her tightly one last time before leaving. Nyamo just watched him go, she didn't move. I was about to go out and get her before she came back in. She looked at me.

"Come here." I said softly.

She walked into my arms and I held her tightly.

"He had to make his own decisions. You couldn't stop him."

She didn't say anything, she just held onto me. I didn't know what to do or what to say. There was probably nothing I could do. I rubbed her back and then she disappeared into the other room. I had to let her go, she needed some time to herself.

"Apparently, Yagami is gone."

I snapped up to look at Near.

"What did you say?"

"I could read Mello's lips. Chief Yagami is dead. That was part of the pain that Nyamo felt."

"I didn't think he was capable of killing his own father." I said.

"Nor did I, but now we know no matter who it is, he won't let anyone get in his way. He truly has no soul, everyone is disposable in his eyes."

 _Well not for much longer._

I walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Nyamo? Are you alright?"

I slowly and quietly opened the door. She was fast asleep. I covered her up and kissed her softly.

"I love you." I whispered.

I ran my hand over her hair before I left.

Nyamo's POV

I woke up and looked around. The sun had set and I could hear everyone working outside. I opened the door quietly and peeked outside.

L was sitting there along with Near and the others. I knew that eventually we would be going back to Japan. I put on clean cloths and brushed out my hair. I walked out with my bag and everyone looked at me.

"I…there's something I need to do. I know that eventually we'll be going back to Japan. I need to do something."

Near looked at me.

"Are you going out to look for Mello?"

I shook my head.

"I don't like it, but I can't stop you."

I nodded and looked at L.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. But when I get back, I need to talk with you."

He nodded and kissed me softly.

"I'll be waiting."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss before leaving. Everyone thought I was dead. I had to make sure it stayed that way.

Lawliet's POV

Near soon sat in a ring of tarot cards. I smirked, Nyamo had always been very good with those. Near flipped a card, it turned out to be the death card. I smirked and shook my head.

"Gevanni, get me the false L."

Gevanni nodded and did as Near said.

 _Light-kun, I will enjoy watching you fall._

 _"Yes?"_

"L we've captured Mello."

I smiled and nodded in approval.

"But he got away, however we were able to question him a little."

 _"So you mean, he didn't get away, you 'allowed' him to get away. Am I right?"_

I rolled my eyes.

"No he really did get away. Incidentally, he mentioned the notebook was bound to a Shinigami. Have you been able to verify the existence of such a being?" Near asked.

Near looked at me and I nodded. He was doing extremely well.

 _"Yes, Shinigami do in fact exist. I thought you wouldn't believe me even if I told you, so I didn't say anything."_

"Oh believe me, I know they're real. Before Nyamo died, she told me all she knew. This included the Shinigami."

 _"Yes…some of us here still find it hard to believe she's truly gone. But she is happy with her husband now."_

I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists.

 _Last time Nyamo broke your nose. I'm going to break your face this time if Nyamo doesn't get you first._

"There are a lot of things I'd like to ask that Shinigami. What bothers me the most are the rules written in the notebook and the fact that there might be a fake rule."

I knew Aizawa was on alert by now. He was a good man and a good detective.

 _"There's a fake?"_

You know damn well there's a fake. And I bet I know what it is.

"Yes. L, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this. If there is a fake rule, which one would it be?"

I smiled and nodded with pride.

 _"By the process of elimination, it would have to be the one that states 'If you don't write a name within thirteen days of the previous one, you will die.'"_

"So you think that after all…so do I." Near told him.

He looked at me curiously and I smiled a bit.

 _"Shinigami, were there any fake rules written in the notebook?"_

Near's strange smile came to his face and I smirked. Sort of like the one I had when I had a breakthrough.

"There's a Shinigami with you isn't there?"

I knew it was probably the Ryuk that Nyamo was friends with. Light-kun remained silent before confirming.

"Oh really? I think I'm beginning to understand this now. Kira is there and is telling this Shinigami to lie."

I could hear someone arguing softly. I knew one of them had to be Matsuda.

"In that case, let us verify it like this. I'll write Mello's name in the notebook…"

I cringed at the idea but I knew he wasn't serious.

"Then if I die thirteen days after Mello, Kira wins. I don't care."

Near was calmer than I was. He handled things carefully and precisely.

"Verifying the 'thirteen day rule' can only be a positive thing for the Kira investigation, there are no negatives. Please allow me to lay down my life for this."

I was glad Nyamo wasn't here to hear this. Though he was not serious, she would still be angry and stressed after hearing it. It always amazed me, that even though Nyamo was unstoppable, she could be fragile sometimes. She was so strong and resilient. When she meant business there was no escaping her. If you angered her there was no escaping her wrath. I smiled to myself. Lawliet Minamo was truly one of a kind.

 _"Please give us a few moments to discuss this proposal."_

"He's trapped and now he has to cover himself." I said quietly.

Everyone nodded.

 _"Near, there's no way we can go ahead with verifying the notebook."_

"As I thought…lastly let me ask you one more thing."

I stood up and walked a bit closer.

"Do all of you at the Japanese Investigative Headquarters…have you ever thought once that your second generation L is Kira? Nyamo did, she made that very clear the day she died. It was her dying wish that her friends know this. I gave her my word and now here we are. If there's anyone there who, having heard the conversation up to this point, is willing to cooperate with my investigation in any way, the ring number I'm about to give you. You'll be able to reach me."

Near hung up and I chuckled.

"I don't think I could have done it better myself."

He smiled a little. I noticed he only really smiled for Nyamo and myself.

"He'll try and get rid of us now." Gevanni said.

"Indeed he will. Near, I assume you have a plan?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If you don't mind using your inheritance."

Smirked.

"Very interesting. Do what you must."

He nodded again and the door opened.


	7. Strawberry Desert

Chapter 7

Strawberry Desert

There stood Nyamo. But she didn't look like herself. There was no red in her hair, several of her piercings had been removed and she was dressed in more color than usual. She smiled at me at me a little.

"I know we'll eventually go back to Japan. I can't just stay in the building all the time. I have to make sure we food and all that. This makes it easier for me to get around."

I noticed Lester and Gevanni staring at her. I narrowed my eyes.

"Avert your eyes!" I snapped.

They seemed to realize what they were doing and looked away. They apologized several times and I shook my head.

"So what happened while I was gone?"

"Near asked the old team to think about Light-kun being Kira. There's no doubt he'll come after us now."

She growled in frustration.

"And I doubt he'll do it himself. He'll want to enjoy it…he'll send Demegawa." she said.

I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I think she's right. He'll want to see all his 'good' work." Lester said.

I nodded. She leaned forward.

"I'm going to take a bath. Give me about twenty five minutes."

My eyes widened and she kissed me softly. She disappeared into the other room.

Nyamo's POV

There wasn't much of a bedroom, but there was a large couch. I smiled and stripped down. I set everything up as best I could and then went into the bathroom. I'd bought a see through sort of nightgown. It was a light blue and a v-neck.

"Nyamo?"

"Just wait there."

I took a deep breath and walked out with a smile.

Lawliet's POV

When she came out my jaw hit the ground. She was absolutely stunning! Devine! It didn't matter what word I used, none of them even came close. We'd been so busy I hadn't seen her this way for a long time. She sat down on the couch and waved me over. I was ready before I even sat down.

"Desert?"

"I'd like both." I said.

She smiled and pushed me onto my back. I smiled and she straddled me. She took a piece of cake and slowly ate some in front of me. She was driving me crazy. I sat up and grabbed her wrist. She smiled seductively.

"If you want this cake, all you have to do is ask." she teased.

He wrapped my arm around her waist she gave me a bit of cake before setting it down. She put her finger to my lips and we fell back. She slowly leaned back and took off my shirt. She ran her hands all along my chest and stomach before reaching the button of my jeans. I slapped her hands away and pinned her to the couch. I dropped my mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily. I moved down her jaw and neck.

"I'll end up ripping this."

"I bought it for that reason."

I smiled and ripped the material in half. She chuckled and I kissed down between her breasts. I trailed my fingers over her soft skin. Her eyes fluttered closed and I had an idea.

Nyamo's POV

I felt him spread something cold over my breasts. I looked at him and saw it was cream. I smirked and he began licking it off. I closed my eyes and moaned softly. I could taste the cream on his lips when he kissed me. I managed to get his pants off and his boxers bow lied low on his hips. I smiled and pushed them down with my feet. He kicked them off and pinned me to the couch. He hovered above me and stared into my eyes.

"I love your eyes. So bright and beautiful."

I smiled and he dropped his mouth to mine. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him against me.

"Please L! Please!" I begged.

"You're very impatient. You'll have me soon enough." he purred.

I moaned at his words and I felt him stroke me. He slowly pushed his finger inside me and I threw my head back. He curled his finger and moved within me until I was begging him for release. When I came I screamed his name. I only had to wait a few second before he slid inside me.

"Oh L!"

He leaned down and kissed my lips hungrily and I moved my hips with his. I reached up and knotted my fingers in his hair. He moaned into my mouth and held me tighter than anyone else could. I loved when he held me so tightly. I smiled as he bit my neck gently.

"As always you taste sweet." he whispered.

I laughed softly and then pushed him onto his back. He smiled up at me and I lightly stroked his chest and abs. I watched his eyes slowly close and I started to move slowly.

"Nyamo…"

I smiled and watched him under hooded eyelids.

"Put your hands on me L." I whispered.

He did as I asked and moved his hands up from my hips to my breasts. I moaned with a smile and leaned down to kiss his soft lips. He buried his hand in my hair and held me close to him. He sat up without breaking the kiss and thrust up, making me see stars.

"Say my name Nyamo!" he ordered.

"L! L!"

He moaned loudly as he released within me. I came all around him and then relaxed in his arms. I smiled as he kissed my shoulder.

"Every time we do this it feels like the first time." he said.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his air.

"For me as well. One of the many things I love about you." I said.

He chuckled and laid back with me on top of him. He kissed my hair and I sighed.

"He'll act soon, and I think that's what Near wants." I said.

"I agree. He's baiting him."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

Just before I fell asleep, he told me he loved me too.


	8. Remember

**So I looked up the date L died. It gave me the perfect excuse to use this!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Remember

Three days later a helicopter showed up.

"Demegawa!" I hissed.

People were at the doors of the building trying to smash their way in. Near was my first priority.

"Near, at this rate we really will get dragged out of here." Lester said.

"Not if have anything to say about it." I hissed.

Light came up on screen then. I narrowed my eyes and L put his hands on my shoulders.

 _"What's the matter Near? Is this one of Mello's plans to destroy the SPK? Or does the SPK operate in such ways that allow even the public to find their location?"_

I could see him, clear in my mind, his traditional smirk on his face. Near was beyond angry! I'd never felt such rage from him before.

 _"Near…for now you better get out of there."_

"You've got a lot of nerve advising me, considering you're Kira."

I smiled and L squeezed my shoulders.

 _"I can't believe you're still saying that!"_

"There are other organizations out there hunting Kira. I happen to know two people who won't stop until you're dead. But this attack happened just after I started to suspect you. The timing's far too convenient."

I looked at Gevanni.

"Mask the voice!"

He nodded and Near gave me the phone.

"This is no longer Near. This is someone who cares very much about you except for your second generation L. Look into your hearts, you'll figure it out. And to you personally Yagami Light…remember, remember the fifth of November."

I heard a few gasps and I smirked.

 _"Near! Who was that!?"_

"A specialist."

He hung up the phone and L put his hands on my face.

"They'll figure it out. You know they will."

I nodded.

"Near, unless we get out of here quickly…"

"What foolish people…"

I looked at him curiously.

"I don't find it strange that there are people willing to support Kira, but that applies only to those who want Kira to judge criminals. The people besieging this place are different. As long as they're having fun, that's all that matters…they're selfish."

I agreed with him completely.

"I-I realize that but…"

"L and I have agreed to use his inheritance. We'll also use those people we employed that oppose Kira."

I looked at L curiously.

"Inheritance?"

He smiled a bit.

"We don't need it."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I think I like where this plan is going."

"But once we use that plan…"

"Let's do it. The preparations have already been made. This should be interesting."

He looked at L and I with an amused little smile. I watched as the money began to fall and I had to admit I was surprised.

"Damn!"

L chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Nyamo, L…"

We changed into our uniforms and got ready to leave.

"Let's do this. At this precise moment we're safe even if we walk out the front door."

We all nodded and left as quickly as we could.

Lawliet's POV

When we found a place to hide we immediately set up. Near called Light-kun first thing.

"This is Near, we've completed installation of communication circuits so we thought we'd better get in touch."

 _"Near, you're safe? I want to know who this specialist is."_

"They prefer to remain anonymous. To all at the Investigative Headquarters, I believe it won't be long before you each come to a definite decision about Kira. The timing of attack is as good as saying Kira is among you. And if none of you suspect the second generation L, you're all worse than nursery school kids."

I chuckled.

"I've reinstated the phone number I gave you all a few days ago. Feel free to call me at any time. Well then, I'll be waiting. Until then I'll just say, remember, remember the fifth of November."

He hung up and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't understand the fifth of November message."

"That's when I 'died'. Nyamo's always been very good at scaring people or haunting them as I like to say. She said it to him on that day. He thinks she's dead."

Gevanni smirked and Lester looked a little bored with it. Nyamo's cell went off and she walked away.

Nyamo's POV

I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

 _"It's me."_

"Mello!"

 _"I saw what happened on TV, are you alright!?"_

"Yes we're all fine here. How did you get my number?"

He chuckled.

 _"I have my ways. I was worried when I saw what happened. I needed to make sure you were safe."_

"We're alright, I promise you that. And we're even closer to catching Light."

 _"Good. I'll call again soon. And you can call me anytime you need me."_

I smiled.

"Thanks Mello. Be careful."

 _"I will, but you don't have to worry about me."_

"That's like telling water not to be wet."

We hung up and I took a deep breath. I worried about Mello everyday. He was reckless like I was and I was worried we'd never see him again.

"We'll see him again."

I turned and looked at Near. I looked at L and walked into his arms.

"I almost lost you, I can't lose the boys."

"We won't. I promise." he whispered.

I nodded and he kissed me.


	9. Worry

Chapter 9

Worry

Aizawa was the one who called Near. I had a feeling it would be him. I wanted so badly to tell him I was alright.

 _"I'm with the Japanese Investigative Headquarters. My name is Aizawa."_

Lawliet's POV

Nyamo sighed. I put my arms around her. He told Near everything Nyamo and I already had, but he still seemed interested.

"So L detained two suspects for over fifty days, and the thirteen day rule cleared them both."

 _"Yes, but of course that on it's own doesn't mean that they're Kira."_

Near looked at Nyamo and myself.

"And L had no problems releasing them."

"I didn't have a choice." I whispered.

Nyamo put her hand on my arm and squeezed gently.

 _"He had Yagami-san who was chief at the time, to play a trick on them. From what I remember, Nyamo wasn't too fond of the idea. The chief informed them that they had been confirmed as Kira and the second Kira, and that they were being taken to an execution chamber. Along the way, the chief pulled a gun on them and said he'd kill Kira and then himself. It was believed if they truly were Kira, they'd be pushed too far and kill the chief. That was how the judgment was made."_

Near seemed to be thinking again. He was twirling his hair.

"Did the suspect ask to be detained? If they did then this settles it. Who were the two suspects?" Near asked.

 _"I can't tell you that much. Despite this, I'm still working under L, as a member of the Japanese Investigative Headquarters."_

"I understand. Thank you for your valuable information. It's the first I've heard of people with the eyes of the Shinigami being able to see the names of others. That was very helpful. Well then…"

 _"Wait! There's something I need to know."_

"And that would be?"

I heard him take a deep breath.

 _"Nyamo…Matsuda needs to know that she didn't die painfully. He hasn't been himself since we found out she died."_

Near looked at Nyamo.

"No. She passed on peacefully. The last thing she said was 'L'. She lost the will to live. She found me, told me all she knew, but then….well…now you know."

 _"Thank you."_

They both hung up and I sighed.

"Amane Misa was the one suspected of being the second Kira."

I looked at Nyamo.

Nyamo's POV

"I don't believe she has anything to do with this. She's innocent." I said.

"But Near is that enough? You're not going to question him further?" Lester cut in.

"At this point, it's best to leave things as they are. Nyamo, you're the only one he'll talk to, get in touch with Mello and tell him about Amane."

I nodded and looked at L. I could feel his worry. I smiled gently and put my hand on his arm. He sighed and nodded. I walked into the other room and called Mello.

 _"Nyamo? Is everything alright?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. We have a lead. Near, L and I wanted to know if you might keep watch on Amane Misa. L and I once detained her on suspicion of being the second Kira. I'm asking you for myself. She's innocent and I know interfere in her life unless absolutely necessary. Could you keep her under surveillance?"

I heard him speak to someone in the background.

"Mello?"

 _"I'll do as you ask. But I'm only doing it for you. I've caused so many problems for you…I will do anything I can to help you."_

I sighed.

"Mello…"

He hung up before I could say anything else.

"Mello…I will hunt you down if I have to. I won't let you do anything stupid." I said to myself.

"How would you be able to do that?"

I didn't look at Near…or L as I answered. I smirked and said,

"There is more to my empathic ability than you know. I have a lot of talent for finding people I need to find."

I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Mello said he would do it."

Near looked a bit skeptic.

"And do you trust him?"

I looked at them seriously.

"Completely. I know you don't, so I'm asking you if you trust me."

Near smiled a bit.

"I do."

I smiled and L came to me.

"You know I trust you. Apart from Watari, you're the only one I've ever trusted."

I smiled and I saw Near smiling. A full and real smile. The second he saw me looking at him it disappeared. I winked and looked into L's eyes.

"You know eventually we will meet Light-kun again."

I nodded.

"I know. And when that time comes, I'll make him feel all the pain he caused me. For my father, my friends and for you. For when I thought you were dead. I'm going to make sure he knows and feels the consequences of his actions. I'll make him feel he pain of his victims." I said.

He pulled me to his chest and I closed my eyes.

"And Near and I will make sure you're able to. After everything, you deserve it."

I held him tighter.

"Demegawa is back!"

I ran into the room and sighed in frustration.

"So you wish to play this game again." I hissed.

"Game?"

"Yes. He's using someone else to pass judgment so the suspicions on him will be lifted. It's how he got L and I to release him. And how he almost killed him."

L put his hands on my shoulders.

"Light-kun won't choose someone like Higuchi again. He needs someone smart, careful. Someone who worships him." L said.

Near nodded and I looked at L.

"If he chose a man. I can get close to them."

"Hello no! Absolutely not!" L said.

I looked at him seriously.

"L, you know better than anyone what I'm capable of. Even if he had a gun I'd be alright. And it would only be one person. Light wouldn't risk more than one person."

He shook his head and I took his face in my hands.

"I have to do this."

He grabbed my wrists.

"No you don't Nyamo!" he snapped.

The entire room was very quiet. L never raised his voice to me, not once. I didn't look away and I didn't stand down.

"You remember the incident with Yotsuba. I wore a mask and I was alright."

"This isn't the same and you know it." he said in a low voice.

"L you have to trust me."

"I do trust you. But I can't let you do this. Don't you understand how that would make me feel? You out there with them and I wouldn't be able to protect you. Please Nyamo, please don't do this."

I took a deep breath.

"I won't…unless absolutely necessary. Can you agree to that?"

He sighed in frustration.

"I suppose."

I kissed him and then walked away.

Lawliet's POV

I was worried that if I didn't chain her to a wall she would go out there and do something stupid.

"She has a point."

I looked at Lidner with a glare.

"You don't know what these people are like."

"No, but I've seen what she's like. Don't you know why she's doing this?"

"To help stop-"

"She's doing it for you."

We all looked at Near. He continued playing with his matches.

"She's doing it for you. You, Mello and myself. She's doing it to protect us. She'd rather be out there herself than have us risk our lives anymore than necessary. She watched you die, she's afraid of going through that again. She worries about Mello every day because she doesn't know where he is or what he's planning. She worries about me even though I'm here in her sights and she knows what I'm doing. She worries about you most of all and we all know it."

I was amazed. Near seemed emotionless at most times. Only Nyamo knew he wasn't. Now I saw it for myself. And he was right. I'd failed to see it, and Nyamo had always been so good at hiding it. She didn't want me to be worried. I looked at the door Nyamo had gone through.

"I hate it when she's right." I growled.

Lester and Gevanni smirked.


	10. November 5th

**I couldn't resist. L's death date fit too perfectly.**

* * *

Chapter 10

November 5th

I knocked on the door and then walked in. Nyamo looked at me and I sat down next to her.

"Only if we have no other choice. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you don't have to."

She smiled softly and took my hand.

"Believe me when I say I understand how you feel."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

Nyamo's POV

Things only got worse. We had a feeling on who Light was using to pass judgment. Demegawa was replaced by none other than Takada Kyomi. Light's college girlfriend.

"It's time for us to leave." Near said.

I looked up at him. Near looked at the screen.

"Chief Lester, can you come back to New York?" Near asked.

 _"One more time?"_

"We're going to Japan."

A smile came to my face and L took my hand.

 _"So I'll be supporting you in New York?"_

"No."

 _"Then, why do you want me back in New York?"_

"I need you to help pack the equipment. Nyamo, L and I will be heading to Japan first."

 _"Understood."_

He looked at me next.

"You know what to do."

I nodded and started packing.

"You know what she'll do on that day."

"I know. And she has every right." Near said.

I stopped near the door.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't be able to stop her?"

"No. Once she makes up her mind, not even I can change it."

I smiled.

 _L you know me so well._

We boarded the plane and as soon as we landed Near wanted to call Light.

"This is Near, let me talk to L." he said.

I started pacing. I wasn't paying attention to the conversation. November the 5th was tomorrow. I would be doing something special for Light. So that he knew he would never escape what he did. Or rather what he nearly did.

"Nyamo!"

I looked at them.

"No need to yell."

"We've been saying your name for the last minute. What's wrong?" Gevanni asked.

I looked around. Lidner, Near, Gevanni and L…they all just stared at me.

"I was just thinking. It doesn't matter. Now, how about you tell me how that conversation went."

They all looked at each other.

"We set bait for Light. I told him that two of the SPK members were untraceable. That would be you and L. I told him to inform Takada that we've come here to capture Kira. First let's revise what we have so far. L is Yagami Light, and he is Kira. We'll call him L-Kira for short."

"How about Y-Kira." L suggested.

"Very well, Y-Kira. Then the other, the one that is doing Kira's bidding and holding the notebook is X-Kira. X-Kira is doing the judgments and definitely has the Shinigami eyes. The Y-Kira and X-Kira are using Takada as a bridge to communicate. As for the actual method to beat Kira, there are two ways…" He hesitated. "Both of which require Nyamo's plan."

"Why!?" L shouted.

"Because she knows the Shinigami. She can get close to it, it likes her."

L sighed in frustration and turned away.

"I don't like it anymore than you do. We have no other choice. The first option would be to kill Y-Kira and X-Kira and take the notebook. However we will never do something like that." Near said.

"Why is that?" Lester asked.

"That's not the way we work. It wouldn't make us any better than Kira."

L and I both nodded.

"We?"

"That's right. Killing someone to see if judgments will stop. That kind of trial is not mine nor L's style. And Nyamo would probably want to kill him herself. I won't let her do that. It would be meaningless as the successor of L. Nyamo will get close to Mikami and see if he's X-Kira. I will have one of you be placed as Takada's bodyguard."

I took a step forward.

"When do I start?"

"The day after tomorrow. L has a gift for you."

I was confused and then I looked at L. He held out a box to me. There was a mask inside. A mask from one of my favorite books. I touched it lightly. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure that day haunts him until the day he dies. He'll never escape from it." I said in a low voice.

L put his hands on my arms and I looked into his eyes.

"If you come back with even a scratch-"

I kissed him hard on the lips, cutting him off. When I pulled away I stroked his cheek.

"I'll be alright. He won't be able to touch me." I whispered.

I could still feel all his fear and concern. I just smiled and winked.

For nearly five years I'd been waiting to do this. I knew where he would be thanks to Near. I got dressed and made my way to the apartment building. I was sure to bring an apple with me. I climbed up the back and as Near foresaw, it was open. The second I was inside, I put the mask on. I saw Ryuk in the corner and smirked.

"It's been too long old friend."

I tossed him the apple and as always ate it in seconds.

"He in there?"

"Yeah. Still awake with the rest of them."

I smirked again.

"So they're still here. That doesn't change anything. And Misa? Is she alright?"

He nodded and I opened the door silently.

"I knew you weren't dead. He was smiling when he heard it though. He's afraid of you."

This made me smile.

"He should be." I whispered.

I hid myself in the shadows.

"Remember, remember the fifth of November."

Light froze at his desk and the others were looking around.

"Who's there!?" Matsuda called.

I stepped out and they all turned to me.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aizawa said.

"One who means no harm to you Aizawa-san. I was a friend of L and Nyamo."

Matsuda's eyes went wide.

"Near may have told you that she didn't suffer but she did. She suffered because of you Yagami Light. Because you killed her husband, her father and her friends. Her last words were 'Remember, remember the fifth of November'. The day L died in her arms."

I moved forward slowly so I stood in front of Light.

"Your time will come. And until that time you will not see me again. But when it does come, I'll be there. I'll be there and I'll teach you a lesson. Something someone should've done years ago. Until then, this is for you."

I held up a rose and tucked it into his shirt. I smiled at the horror in his eyes.

"Just call me…V."

"This isn't a movie!" Aizawa said.

"I know it's not. But what better way to protect myself. Until next time Yagami." I said.

I ran out and then I was out the window again. Ryuk was laughing inside and I chuckled.

 _Something for you to look forward to._

I took one last look up. I saw Light looking down at me. I smirked and gave him a sly little wave.


	11. A Plan in Motion

Chapter 11

A Plan in Motion

The next day was a day I knew L was dreading. Near and I discussed a plan while L sat in the corner.

"She wears a wire. She wears a wire or else."

I smiled a bit and nodded.

"If that'll make you feel better."

They put a small wire on me and before I could leave, L grabbed me. He looked me dead in the eyes.

"If you get hurt…if he hurts you-"

"He won't! I won't let him. I promise."

I kissed him softly before walking out the door. His hand slid from mine as I left.

Mikami was easy to track down. He went through the same routine every day. I waited for him to leave the gym and then made my move. I went forward in a hurry and tripped. I made sure to scrape my knee. As planned, Mikami came to me.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'll never make it home like this. I should've known better than to carry so many bags at once."

I made it sound as though I was in distress.

"Please, let me help you."

I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

He smiled, as though he were trying to be charming. And he probably was.

"Of course, it would be a crime for me to leave a lovely lady like you in such a situation."

L was probably fuming over this. He helped me up and helped me carry the bags back to the hotel. I could feel Mikami's emotions, which meant he was the one.

"It's not too far from here. I'm staying in a hotel for now."

"In for the holidays?" he asked.

"You could say that."

I made sure to smile so he wouldn't know I was lying. When we got to the hotel I gave him a bright smile.

"I can manage from here."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded with another smile.

"Thank you so much for all you're help, you're a real hero."

"Oh no, I'm not all that. I'm happy to help."

I thought of L and made myself blush.

"Perhaps I'll see you again?"

"Would your husband be alright with that?"

I looked at my rings and sighed.

"I'm a widow. He died five years ago, I just can't bring myself to take them off."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. You didn't know. So will I see you again?"

He smiled.

"I hope so…"

"I'm sorry! I never told you my name. Nyamo Lawliet."

"Mikami Teru."

"Well it was very nice to meet you Mikami-san. I hope I see you again."

"I'll make sure of it." he promised.

"Well good night. And thank you so much for your help."

He bowed his head and left with a smile.

 _Too easy._

I went up to the room. L looked at me. I dropped the bag, ran into his arms and kissed him. Being around Mikami disgusted me, this was the antidote. I pulled back and he just stared at me.

"I love you."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. I just smiled and then took the bags into the other room. When I came back out I told them about Mikami.

"Good work. I'm also starting to think Mikami is X-Kira."

"Then she won't have to see him again." L said.

"No she will. But not for some time."

L growled but didn't say anything.

A few days later Near called for Aizawa.

"L, if Mister Aizawa is there, id it possible for me to speak with him?"

 _"Near, this is Aizawa. What is it?"_

"When L meets Takada, are there cameras and bugging devices to record their conversations?" Near asked.

L took my hand.

 _"No…right now only bugs."_

I smirked and looked at L.

"Success." I whispered.

He winked.

"I see, right now only bugs. Thank you."

Near hung up and I rolled my eyes. If he did that to me I'd smack him.

"Planting the seeds of doubt are we?" I asked.

He nodded.

"If they only use bugs, then it's possible that Y-Kira and X-Kira are communicating through Takada. That means Ridner is in a pretty dangerous situation."

"To put things bluntly…"

 _Here we go._

"The most important thing right now is to let L focus on Takada and Ridner. And we have to get this chance to use Mikami. Nyamo…" L tensed. "you need to get back out there and 'run into him' again. Right now."

I nodded and got dressed.

Lawliet's POV

I couldn't stand this! My beloved wife going out there and interacting with Mikami. It made my blood boil.

 _"Mikami-san!"_

I listened closely along with Near and the others.

 _"Lawliet-san. I'm happy to have run into again so soon. How's your knee?"_

 _"Much better thank you. You may have saved Christmas for my boy."_

That caught my attention. Was she pregnant? Or was this just a convincing story?

 _"Oh? You have a son?"_

 _"Well he's adopted, but I love him all the same. My husband and I were planning to adopt him but he died before the papers were finished."_

 _"Do you mind if I ask how he died?"_

 _"Well he ate a lot of sugar. Actually that was all he ate. Eventually it caught up to him. I can't even look at a cake anymore. Especially strawberry shortcake. It was his favorite."_

Gevonni was laughing and I kicked him out of his chair.

 _"That is terrible. But at least you have your son."_

 _"Yes I do. And he's the most important thing in the world to me. I'd give anything to make sure he's safe and happy. And I'm so careful with him. I don't want him to grow up and do something wrong."_

 _"You're afraid of Kira?"_

 _"In a way, yes. They killed my father, but he honestly had it coming. He used to beat me as a child. I went back to confront him five years ago and he died in front of me. But thanks to Kira, the world has become safer. I can't say I completely agree with their methods, but I'm grateful to them. My son has been able to grow up safely."_

 _"So you support Kira?"_

"This is going to be painful for her." I said.

 _"Well I can't say I support them, but I don't oppose them. It's sort of a mixed feeling."_

 _"I see, I can understand that. You know I would very much like to continue this conversation. Please forgive me if I'm too bold, but would you consider having dinner with me tomorrow night?"_

I jumped out of the chair.

"Don't do it!" I hissed.

 _"I would like that very much."_

 _"I was worried you'd say no."_

They agreed on a time and then parted ways.


	12. One Step Closer

Chapter 12

One Step Closer

When she got back I looked at her. She sighed and shook her head.

"You think I like this? I despise that man. The only way I'm able to do it is by thinking of you. You know this isn't all for nothing."

I passed my hand over my face and shook my head. I looked at Near.

"Can Gevanni follow them? Just to make sure?"

"I like the sound of that." he said.

Gevanni nodded.

When the night finally came she refused the wire due to the dress she was wearing. I kiss her hard before she left.

 _If he touches her, I'll remove his hand!_

It seemed like eternity and she'd only been gone for five minutes.

"Near, Mello is calling."

That made me stop. Near took the call and I heard Mello's angry voice.

 _"Near! You let Nyamo go out on her own with him!?"_

"It was her idea and so far it's worked to our advantage."

 _"She could get hurt! She's the only one who's shown me kindness."_

"I know that. You don't think I'm not scared and worried for her? You don't think L's infuriated and out of his mind? You're not the only one with feelings Mello."

 _"L allowed this? Why?!"_

I stepped forward.

"Because no one would've been able to stop her. She's doing this for us, because she's scared. And you're a good part of her fear. She doesn't know where you are or what you're doing. You're like a brother to her. You and Near."

There was a few minutes of silence.

 _"You're right. Which is why if she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself. I'll be keeping a close eye on her."_

I smiled a bit.

"You've grown up Mello, I'm proud of you. Thank you."

 _"Do you really mean that? After all I've done?"_

"Yes I do. I should've told you I was alive from the start. Maybe none of it would've happened. In a way it's my fault."

 _"That's all I ever wanted."_

He hung up and I nodded.

"I feel better knowing Mello is keeping watch on her." Near said.

I just nodded again.

Nyamo's POV

I could get back to the room fast enough. When I opened the door I grabbed L and pulled him into the bedroom.

"Did he touch you?"

"Just my hand."

He nodded and then threw me on the bed.

Near's POV

I wanted to know what this Shinigami looked like. And I needed Nyamo to make sure it wouldn't get in our way. Which meant she would have to see Mikami one last time.

 _L's not going to like this._

Nyamo's POV

I laid there in L's arms.

"If I ever see him-"

"You'll kick him in the face."

He chuckled and rubbed my arm.

"Indeed I will. But your friend Ryuk, was he there tonight?"

"No. But he'll be back soon. He's more than likely figured out who Mikami's been seeing."

He nodded and then sat up.

"L?"

"You'll have to see Mikami again. But this is the last time I'll allow it. If we're going to get our hands on that notebook we need you to ask Ryuk to stay away. There's a high chance he'll listen to you."

I lightly ran my nails over his back. He loved it when I did that.

"I'll do what I can. But I'm going to need some apples."

He laughed a bit and that made me smile.

The next day I went to where Mikami worked. I hoped and prayed that Ryuk would be there. I walked into the building and asked for him. They told me where he was and I went to the roof. Ryuk was there! I forced a smiled and walked forward.

"Mikami-san."

He looked up and smiled at me.

"Lawliet-san."

"I thought I would surprise you. Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all, please sit."

I sat down next to him with a smile.

"I'm surprised to see you sitting alone."

"Ah, I prefer it this way. Although you being here is a nice change."

I could feel Ryuk's amusement.

"Well I'm glad. Working on any big cases lately?"

Mello's POV

Matt suggested the camera on the roof.

"Isn't she supposed to some sort of martial arts genius?"

"She won't risk it. She's trying to talk to the Shingami."

"She can see them right? Even without touching the notebook?"

I just nodded.

"I can only assume that Near is having her do this to get the notebook. She's not afraid of the Shinigami. And it was probably her idea." I growled.

Matt smirked.

"What?"

"Interesting woman that L chose to marry. Don't you think?"

I slowly nodded.

"Very interesting."

"I just hope I get to see her kick a little ass before this is all over."

I chuckled.

"I have no doubt we will."

He nodded.

Nyamo's POV

Mikami wanted to walk me back to the hotel but I wouldn't let him. Ryuk followed me as I knew he would and I rounded the corner and into an alley.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"We're going to make our play for the notebook. I wanted to ask you to stay out of the way."

He started laughing and I raised my brow.

"I'm going to enjoy this!"

I chuckled and nodded.

"That I can promise you. But I need you to stay away while we work."

"Hmm…that depends."

"On what?"

"How many apples you have for me."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I brought three. It's as much as I can carry. But I have more. You're free to come get them at any time."

He took all three apples and ate them.

"You know you should've saved one."

"Why? You said you had more."

I shrugged and nodded.

"True enough."

"I'll stay away. But I'll be expecting more apples and entertainment."

I gave him a half smile.

"And you'll have both. And then I'll kick his ass for all he's done."

"It'll be an interesting battle."

I just nodded. I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath.

 _Yes it will be._


	13. The Show Must Go On

Chapter 13

The Show Must Go On

Things were starting to get worse. I'd promised myself once that I'd protect Misa.

"Near, can you get Misa away from this?"

He looked at me and so did L.

"I was thinking we should do that as well. Though I believe you and I have different reasons."

I just nodded and L hugged me from behind. I knew Light would call us after he found out Misa was missing. And sure enough he did.

 _"Near."_

"Yes, what is it L?"

 _"We lost track of Mogi and Amane Misa."_

"Yes we invited them over here."

 _"Why's that?"_

"It was a request from a woman named V."

There was a silence and Gevanni winked.

 _"Near, abduction is a crime! Please stop this at once."_ he said.

"But Mr. Mogi and Amane accepted happily. I will connect you to Mogi and Amane now."

When Light was done with them, Near hung up. I sat down next to Near. He was making dolls of all of us. He made one of me and I picked it up.

"I miss my old style."

"Believe me I do too." L grumbled.

I chuckled. We were interrupted by a call from Gevanni.

 _"Near! I've succeeded in touching the notebook!"_

"And Ryuk?" I asked.

 _"I don't see him."_

"Which means he's back with Light. The original owner of the notebook." L said

I nodded. Near decided to pull up Mogi and Misa.

"Mr. Mogi, according to the rules of the Death Note, how long can someone be manipulated before their death?"

I couldn't help but smile. For one so young, Near was acting as though he'd been solving cases for years.

 _"According to the date from the Yotsuba incident, twenty three days."_

"Are you sure?"

"Yes he's sure." I looked at L. "I remember."

Near nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Mogi."

He hung up and stayed silent for a little while.

"You think Gevanni is possibly being controlled don't you." L said.

"Yes. For now, Gevanni is possibly being controlled by a Ryuk to say he isn't around. We'll arrange for a showdown with Light after twenty four days. You and Nyamo will have your revenge and we will stop Kira once and for all. We'll carry this out if Gevanni is still alive then."

I didn't like this. I didn't think Ryuk would do something like that. It wasn't his style, it wouldn't have been entertaining for him.

"Also, I want photos of that notebook."

"Photos?" Lester asked.

"Whether or not there were any patterns as he wrote the names and exactly what kind of notebook it is. L and Nyamo have given us a description, but that can only get us so far. I would like to see all the details for myself."

We told Gevanni this and he took the pictures. I wondered if he'd ever wanted to be a professional photographer. The pictures he took were damn good.

"How's this Near?" Lester asked.

"Perfect."

L and Near spoke at the same time. It made me smile and laugh a bit.

"Yes. Gevanni's done a fantastic job. The handwriting matches that of Mikami's prosecution reports. Without a doubt these were written by Mikami…if that's the case it can be done."

I smiled and kissed L. He wrapped his arms around me and when we separated he smiled at me. It was all coming to an end.


	14. Good Bye

Chapter 14

Good bye

L's POV

Nyamo was going to see Mello, but I couldn't come with her.

"L he needs to see you!"

I put my hands on her face.

"Listen to me, I can't be seen out there. And Mello needs you, not me. I was with him whenever I could while he was growing up. And you know I'm not good at these kinds of things. Well…not unless it's with you."

She slowly shook her head.

"He needs you too. You know he does."

"Then next time I will come with you. But right now I can't."

She pressed her forehead into my chest and I sighed.

"Go. He's expecting you."

She smiled sadly and nodded. I kissed her softly before letting her go.

"I wish I had a wife like her. Strong, independent, brave and selfless. And beautiful." said Lester.

I smirked.

"I still wonder why she chose a man like me."

Near looked over his shoulder.

"Because she looks inside people. She knows you better than you do. All the good you've done in your life, all the pain you've been through. It led you to her. And the same goes for her."

Once more he surprised me with this much emotional thought. I smiled a bit.

"You're right." I said quietly.

Nyamo's POV

I knocked on the door and Mello opened it. I hugged him tightly and then walked inside.

"L wouldn't come with me. He had things to do."

He smiled a bit.

"At least you came."

A man came into the room and I knew this had to be Matt. I smiled and held out my hand.

"You must be Matt. I'm Nyamo."

He smiled.

"Finally I get to meet you. Mello doesn't take me anywhere."

Mello growled and we all sat down. After a while I looked at Mello.

"Mello what're you planning?"

"I don't know what you-"

I arched a brow and he sighed.

"You can't lie to me Mello. I feel your emotions."

He looked at his hands as he spoke.

"We have a plan. We know Takada has Kira's power and is passing judgment in his place. She has to be stopped and I'd like to ask her a few questions."

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Mello! Do you know how many bodyguards she has? You won't be able to get near her."

"We thought that through. I'll be causing a distraction." Matt said.

I shook my head.

"This is riskier than anything L and I ever planned, that's not a good thing. Some of the things we did were batshit crazy! This isn't a good idea-"

"It's the only thing we can do." said Matt.

"There's no other way Nyamo."

I looked at them very seriously.

"There's always a choice. I have a feeling this plan will only lead to pain. Anyone who gets involved with that cursed notebook suffers a terrible fate. Ukita, Yagami, Namoi and Raye…my father. They all suffered and died because of that notebook."

I sat down slowly and Mello moved next to me.

"This isn't about racing to see who beats Kira anymore. This is about stopping Kira no matter the cost. I was wrong about never seeing you again, you could be wrong about this."

"We're fighters Nyamo. We don't go down easy." Matt said.

I knew they were trying to reassure me. Problem was, it wasn't working.

"Please Mello don't do it. I don't want to lose either of you. I've lost so many people in my life. If you two die, I'll feel it. It'll feel as though I were dying as well. When you had that accident Mello I felt as though I were being burnt. And with Yagami, it was like I was being shot too."

Matt put his hand on my leg and Mello put his arm around my shoulders.

"You can't keep all of us from making the choices we make. L couldn't stop you from trying to get close to Mikami. Even if we don't like the decisions of another we can't stop them."

Tears welled in my eyes.

"If you die what'll that prove?" I asked softly.

They both smiled a bit.

"We've made no plans to die. We still have something to live for." said Matt.

"Like Jasmine…"

Matt and I looked at Mello.

"Who's Jasmine?"

He turned red and Matt and I started laughing.

"And people wonder why I don't say anything." he growled.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy for you. And if you die, I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again."

He chuckled.

"After seeing what you're capable of, I wouldn't be surprised if you actually could do that. We'll be as careful as we can, I promise." Mello told me.

I still shook my head. Before I could say anything else, my phone rang. It was L.

"What is it?"

 _"I'm sorry but we need you back now. We're going to ask him to meet with us."_ he said.

"Then it's finally coming to an end. I'll be back soon."

 _"I love you."_

I smiled.

"I love you too."

I hung up and turned back.

"I have to go. I know this is probably useless but I want to ask you both to come with me. Please."

They shook their head and I nodded sadly.

"Alright."

Mello hugged me tightly, as though he might never see me again.

"We'll see each other again Mello. I know we will."

He didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. I could feel it, and he was scared.

"Remember Mello, always remember that you are loved and that you're strong. L and I love you and we're so proud. I will make sure we see each other again."

He gave me a squeeze and then stepped back. I smiled at him and took his hands.

"Remember what I told you. Be thorough."

He nodded and I looked at Matt. I hugged him too.

"I don't know you that well, but I look forward to getting to know you better. Be careful Matt."

"I will."

I nodded and took one last look at the two of them. Tears came to my eyes as I turned away.

 _Goodbye…for now._

When I got back I screamed. Everyone jumped up and looked at me but I just glared at Ryuk.

"A warning would've been nice." I hissed.

He laughed and I growled.

"Nyamo?" L asked.

"Hold on. And you wait here!"

He laughed again and I brought out a few apples. L's eyes widened.

"Is he here?"

I tossed the apple to Ryuk and he waved it as though he were waving his hand. Near didn't seem too surprised but Lester looked like he was about to fall over. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Did you come here just for the apples?"

"Mostly."

I raised my brows and he pointed at me.

"He's looking for you 'V'. He's out of his mind. It's amusing."

I slowly smiled.

"Just what I wanted. Here…"

I tossed him two more apples and he gave me what I believed was a smile.

"Until next time." He said.

He disappeared and I nodded. I told the others what had happened and L laughed a bit.

"I look forward to seeing his when we meet with him."

I slowly smiled and nodded.

 _"Near! This is Gevanni! I've confirmed it, Mikami has written in one page per day for the last three days. The names on them match the names of the victims. Mikami did not act differently as well. Though he seems to be a bit depressed since Nyamo hasn't spoken with him in a while."_

L smirked and nodded. He pulled me to him.

"Well then, let's start."

I nodded and Near called for Light.

"L."

 _"What is it Near?"_

"I want to meet you."

 _"What?"_

"I have something to show you with regards to the Kira incident."

 _"But I was regarded as Kira by you right? You shouldn't want to reveal what you look like to me."_

"No, I have to reveal my true face to show you what I want to. And by revealing my face, I can reveal something to you as well. And I wouldn't worry to much. One of my specialists is highly trained and it would be impossible to get past them even with a gun."

I smiled and Near gave me a little smirk and a wink.

"And with that we will be able to put this to an end."

I put both arms around L and laid my head against his shoulder.

 _"That's fine then. And I know this so called specialist must be the woman who calls herself 'V'. I'll be demanding to see her face when we meet."_

"I'm sure she'd be delighted."

I heard movement in the background and I heard Ryuk laughing. I could help but smile at his demented laugh.

 _"I want to put an end to this idea you have of me."_

"And before that, I would like to make an agreement with you."

 _"Yes? Just spell out whatever requests you have."_

"First, all members of each team are to attend this meeting. That is to say, we will gather everyone chasing Kira at the moment."

 _"I see, that will be fine."_

"From my side it will be like I told you, six people including myself. That will make up the whole SPK team. And as for the abducted Mr. Mogi, we will bring him along. By strong request we will release Amane Misa without revealing where we are going. You can confirm Amane's release before moving. How's that?"

 _"Near, roger that…"_

L and I looked at each other.

"Roger that?" he asked.

I shrugged.

 _"Including myself there will be five of us…no, with Mogi-san with you we have only four people."_

"I understand. Well next will be to decide our meeting place."

Near looked at Lester and nodded. He sent Light an image of the meeting place.

"There's a Daikoku Wharf at the southeast area. At the moment it's not being used. It is also a place known as, 'the Yellow Box'. If this is good enough we will proceed with the meeting. And one more thing, I would like to have someone in the Investigation team to bring the notebook."

 _"Why the notebook?"_

L and I looked at each other again and shook our heads.

"That's simple. If all of you came over to meet me, there will be no one keeping guard on the notebook. I can promise this, I will not attempt to take the notebook away."

 _"And V? I know that woman has it in for me."_

"V's vendetta does not include that notebook. It only includes Kira." Near hissed.

I was surprised by his anger.

"To confirm that you are bringing the real notebook and that you are from the team, I want Mr. Aizawa's confirmation and I will believe that." he said.

I nodded and L held me tighter.

 _"I get it, but I will choose who carries the notebook."_

I narrowed my eyes.

"Now we must set a date and time."

L looked at Near seriously.

"Timing is important to Kira. Be careful."

He nodded and then smirked.

"Three days after today on the 28th at one pm. Is that alright?" Near asked.

 _"I got it, on our side any time is good."_

"Then, three days later at one pm."

He hung up and I felt all his determination. I slowly nodded and picked up the Kira doll.

"Finally, after five years I will see him fall."

And I knew we never would have been able to do it without Near and Mello.


	15. The Vendetta Deepens

Chapter 15

The Vendetta Deepens

L's POV

Nyamo was restless and so she was drawing. On this day, we got a call from Ridner.

 _"Mello has Takada!"_

My eyes widened and Lester turned on the TV. Nyamo ran forward.

"That's Matt's car!"

"Matt!?"

She nodded and we watched the chase. I took Nyamo's hand. She was shaking, I'd only seen her this scared once: when I was dying in her arms. Soon Matt was surrounded and Nyamo squeezed my hand.

"Please don't get out of the car." she whispered.

Of course he did. Cigarette in his mouth and hands raised.

"I have to get to him!"

I held her back.

"Nyamo no! You can't!"

She struggled but then she screamed in pain. I turned and saw they'd shot Matt.

"No…"

He fell against his car and that was the end. I held Nyamo tightly as she breathed heavily.

"He promised me he'd live! He promised me!" she cried.

Gevanni knelt down.

"What can I do?"

I looked at him sadly.

"There's nothing we can do. We can only wait until it passes."

She was shaking violently.

"L, the abduction of Takada has nothing to do with me this time."

 _"Then it's Mello."_

"Yes, to tell you honestly. One of my agents informed me it was Mello."

 _"Near, is it possible for you to get through to Mello?"_

"No that's impossible. Only V can contact him and she's the only one he'll listen to. But I won't ask her. She is in terrible pain."

 _"Then I will! V if you're there tell Mello to stop this."_

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" Nyamo shouted.

She tensed up and I tried to calm her. She looked up very suddenly.

"M-Mello!"

She got up and grabbed her phone.

 _If Mello dies…_

"Mello! Do you have Takada!?" she asked.

I couldn't hear what he said but then he wasn't talking at all. There was a loud noise at the other end of the line.

"Mello? Mello!?"

No one was answering. The phone fell from her hand and I tried calling him back. Nyamo put her hand over her heart and fell forward.

"Nyamo!"

It took her nearly a half hour to calm down.

"Is Mello…"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Alright…alright."

I put my arms around her and held her close to me. Eventually I picked her up and laid her on the couch. I covered her up and then sat on the floor next to her. Ridner came in the door and I looked at her. She shook her head sadly and I sighed.

"This'll break her heart. And cause her anger to grow. And it's useless to keep it from her, she'll know the minute she wakes up." I said.

 _You will pay for this Light-kun. You will pay._

Nyamo's POV

When I opened my eyes, L was next to me. When he looked at me I knew. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I clenched my fists and slowly stood up. Tomorrow we would meet Light. It would be V's last appearance, and I would 'live again' so to speak. Which meant I was finally able to bring back my old appearance.

"Nyamo?" L said softly.

I took a deep breath.

"He will not have died in vain." was all I said.

I looked at L and Near.

"Tomorrow we'll bring him to justice. Tomorrow Kira will fall. The world will be free."

Near smiled his boyish smile and L nodded. I went and put my hands on his arms. His own hands went to my waist.

"Everything we started, everything Near has done will finally come to an end." I said.

He rested his forehead against mine and I closed my eyes. Tomorrow it would all end.


	16. Revelations

Chapter 16

Revelations

I woke up in L's arms that morning. I knew he was awake.

"Today's the day." I said.

"Hm."

I sat up and opened the curtains. It was raining, a perfect setting. I had things to do before we left.

"Nyamo."

I looked at L over my shoulder.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

He stood up and held me in his arms.

"No matter what happens today, I love you L."

"And I love you too."

I kissed him before going to get ready.

Lawliet's POV

I walked out to the others and nodded.

"I would like to get there early. And I will wear a mask. And you will hide in the shadows until Nyamo reveals her face."

"Good plan. You'll be a very fine successor. So would Mello."

Near looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"He was. Without him, we would never have gotten this far." he said.

"I agree."

Everything was ready by eleven forty five, and so was Nyamo. The red streaks had returned to her hair, her piercings were back in, her makeup on and her blue eyes burning with anger. She was dressed all in black. Tank top, ripped jeans, leather gloves and high black boots. She held the mask in her hand and her knives were on her belt. She looked so beautiful and very dangerous.

"I'm ready."

Gevanni put his hand on her shoulder.

"I hope you'll finally get the peace you've always wanted."

She smiled a bit and nodded.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." Near said.

We all agreed and got into the cars.

Nyamo's POV

Before we picked up Mogi I put on my mask. He got into the other car and we continued to the meeting place. I closed my eyes and took L's hand. This would be V's last stand, and Nyamo's triumph. When the car stopped I knew we were there. I took a deep breath before getting out and pulling up my hood. L and I took Near inside and the others followed. Mogi looked at me strangely.

"You're V aren't you?"

I nodded. I couldn't let him hear my voice. L was hiding and I went to him. I pulled up my mask and looked into his eyes.

"This is it." I said.

"Yeah, the day has finally come."

I stroked his cheek with my fingers and smiled softly.

"My parents' old house is mine now. If you want to, when this is over, we can move in there. It's big enough so you can continue to work on your cases with Near. And if we start a family there's plenty of room."

He smiled at me and nodded.

"If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

I smiled and kissed him passionately. When we separated he stroked my hair. He liked doing that.

"V we need you out here now." Ridner said.

I gave him one last kiss and put my mask down.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I walked out and stood beside Near. I could sense someone was inside and then they left. Near looked at me and nodded. I walked to he door they were to enter through and hid. They all came in one by one, Light being the last. I grabbed him and hit him hard in the face. I jumped away before they could grab me. When I was beside Near again Light glared at me.

"L those-"

I took a knife and threw it a foot away from his shoe.

"I wouldn't call him L."

"Fine. Light, those five are from the SPK. Although you did say there were six."

"He has yet to arrive, but he will be here soon."

"The one wearing the mask is Near."

Matsuda was upset by this.

"But I can't agree with this. You freely accuse someone of being Kira… but you and your friend are wearing masks to protect yourselves." said Matsuda.

"It's only a precaution. I'm confident everyone's faces have already been seen by Kira, except mine. As for V, she'll decide when she's ready to show her face. That means their name may have already been written down. That's why for one hour…no, for thirty minutes allow me to see if anyone here is manipulated and dies." he said.

I could feel Aizawa's suspicion for Light, as well as Mogi's. Ryuk was floating there, upside down I might add. I saw Light's eye twitching, he was confident and I glared at him from behind my mask. Matsuda eventually looked at his watch.

"Near, it's been over thirty minutes and nothing has happened!" he shouted.

"Of course, because Kira's not here." Light said.

I clenched my fists and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't be so sure."

Near tugged my pant leg and I looked at him. I slowly nodded and he took off his mask. He smiled at them and Light looked angry.

"And what about her? I demand to see her face."

I smirked.

"I'll decide when you see my face." I said.

He took a step forward and I put my hand on my knife.

"Take off the mask!"

"You really want to see my face? I don't think you'd like it." I taunted.

He was shaking a bit. And I walked around a bit.

"Let me tell you something Kira, and don't bother denying who you really are. Do you really believe that you're a god? Do you think you're a man? No…you're a boy pretending to be a man, pretending to be a god. And I have proof, but we'll get to that later. For now, I'm going to let Near take over. Near."

I stepped back and Near nodded.

"I'm waiting, for the one who will complete our circle to come.

"The one to complete our circle?"

"He'll be here in a little while. That's what we're waiting for. This building is a sealed room. And you can't come inside without opening that door. For sure he'll come through that door. Or at least try to peep from it."

"Who is coming!?"

Now was the time. I walked forward and took a deep breath.

"And he'll see my face."

That was when I took off my mask.


	17. A Promise

Chapter 17

A Promise

None of them spoke, and I could see the fear in Light's eyes.

"Nyamo!?" Matsuda said.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry Matsuda, I'm sorry I had to lie to you all. It was necessary to protect myself. I hope you can forgive me."

Aizawa opened his mouth to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think I was surprising? Just wait."

I went back to Near.

"Now listen, when this person comes through the door, only greet him. And if you see the door open slightly, pretend you didn't notice." Near said.

Matsuda took a step forward.

"This is…idiocy!"

"He's already here."

I wanted to run to L. I wanted to be in his arms, I was worried that Near's precautions might not work. Matsuda took his gun out but Lester and Gevanni pulled theirs and him.

"Please stand back!" Lester said.

"We won't die." Near said.

They were looking at Near as though he were insane.

"I modified the notebook. I replaced the pages when I was in direct contact with the notebook. The one outside now, the person judging for Kira, was writing precisely writing one page a day. Even if he writes our names, we won't die, because I replaced the page for today. The X-Kira at the other side of the door, will take a look inside once more to ascertain that we're dead. Nyamo will then restrain him." Near explained.

I nodded and I looked to where I knew L was hiding.

"At that point we seize the notebook and the person whose name is not in it is Kira."

"Certainly the one whose name isn't written down is Kira…"

I saw Light smirk. It was very small but I saw it.

"The one outside…are you done writing down names?" Light asked.

"Yes I am." Mikami answered.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Isn't that a little strange…"

Light looked to Near.

"Why does he answer your question, 'Are you done writing down the names' so honestly?" Near inquired.

"Who knows, maybe he's an honest guy. Or maybe he has some room to spare…maybe your plot has been seen through."

Near was severely pissed off now.

"Then we're done for." Matsuda said.

"Mikami Teru, if you don't mind will you come inside please? I know you're taking over Kira's judgments now. If you wrote down the names, there's nothing to fear, please come in."

Mikami didn't come in. Near looked at me and I started to walk forward.

"Let me help you!" someone hissed.

I stopped dead. I knew that voice. The door opened and Mikami was thrown inside. It was Mello!

"Mello!"

He winked and I smiled. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. Mello hit Mikami before coming to me. I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes.

"You're alive." I whispered.

"I made a promise."

I laughed a bit and nodded.

"How much time has passed since you wrote down the first person's name?" Light asked.

I looked over and saw Mikami smile a sick smile. He started to count down and I held my breath. I looked at Lester and Gevanni. They nodded and then,

"Forty!"

I held my breath.

"Near, it's my win!" Light said.

I smiled in triumph.


	18. A Ghost

Chapter 18

A Ghost

I tried to go forward but Mello held out his arm to stop me. I looked up at him.

"Not yet." he said.

It was hard but I managed to restrain myself. Mikami was looking at me but he didn't seem to recognize me.

"We didn't die." Matsuda said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"One minutes past and we didn't die!" he said.

"That's why I said we wouldn't die many times over." Near said.

I smiled because he sounded a bit annoyed. I smiled and I could feel L's pride. I gave Near a questioning look.

"Not yet."

I nodded.

"Why…why won't they die!?" Mikami shouted.

He looked to Light for the answers.

"G-God! I did everything you instructed."

I looked at Lester and Gevanni. They ran at him and restrained him.

"Nyamo."

I nodded and walked back to L.

Lawliet's POV

She came to me and smiled.

"It's time."

I took her hand and nodded. We walked back and I saw Light-kun's eyes go wide, I thought they might pop out of his head. I saw Mikami and glared at him. I went over and looked him in the eye. Then just like I said I would, I kicked him in the face.

"That was for touching my wife."

I kicked him one more time.

"That was for asking her to dinner."

"W-Wife?"

I looked at Nyamo and she looked at Mikami.

"You?"

She just nodded and I went back to her. I could see the terror in Light's eyes.

"Hello Light-kun." I said.

He didn't say anything back to me. I just smirked and Nyamo walked forward. She stopped in the middle of the room.

"I told you five years ago that I would make you pay. And now is the time…Kira."

A stone cold glare came to his face. He took off his jacket and tie.

"I'm stronger now 'V'."

She laughed at him and the fight began. He couldn't touch her, she was too fast and flexible. She kicked him in the face but when she stood up he hit her. My blood boiled but I couldn't interfere. Her cheek had a small cut but she only smiled in amusement.

"Is that the best that you can do?"

She smashed her head against his and then kneed him. He fell to the ground and Nyamo came back to me. I moved her hair and looked at her cheek.

"I'll be fine."

"I know. He won't."

She smiled and I kissed her cheek. Gevanni handed Near the notebook and Mello looked at it. He held it up so Mello could touch it. He looked around and then he saw Ryuk.

"Please confirm with your own eyes. The first four without a doubt are the SPK members' real names. And the only one whose name is not written down here is…Yagami Light. Mikami also called you 'God' and said he did as you instructed. It's settled." Near said.

Mello nodded and they both looked at me. The only thing I could think to do was smile. They both smiled back at me and I nodded.

"Trap! It's a trap set by Near to frame me! Writing the names in the notebook and not dying, isn't that strange!? That proves it's a trap!"

"So you've finally snapped have you? I only wish Matt were here to see it." I hissed.

I put my hands on her shoulders and tried to calm her.

"Didn't I tell you I modified the notebook so we wouldn't die?" Near said.

"It's over Kira, you lost the game." said Mello.

"No…not true! This can't be…unbelievable! it's a trap, I don't even know that person."

Mikami looked crushed.

"Oh shut up! You lost Light! All those people you killed, my father and my friends…it's over." Nyamo said.

"Bitch!" He snarled.

She didn't seemed phased by it, but I was enraged. I hated it when people raised their voices to her or were cruel.

Nyamo's POV

I could feel L's anger so I took his hand.

"Light-kun, it's already too late…Near and Mello won. And Ryuuzaki is enough proof as well. I also heard you say 'it's my win'. That's the same as a confession." Aizawa said.

Matsuda fell to his knees and I sighed sadly. I'd known it would be hardest on him.

"Light-kun…why?"

Mogi went forward and tried to cuff Light. He became hysterical and pushed him away.

"S-Stop!"

He ran away and backed himself into a wall.

"Yagami Light, 'L', Kira. You have lost. Just now you proclaimed your victory. Although you originally would've won. And we would have lost. All this time we successfully did as you predicted and altered the fake notebook. Except earlier when I said I 'modified the notebook', that applied to the real notebook as well. The fake one was only slightly modified. The real one was entirely replaced in secret."

Near now produced the real notebook. I looked at L and he handed me the apple.

"Ryuk."

I tossed it into the air and he snatched it.

"I've always been able to see you haven't I, old friend?"

"Yep."

"That…that's impossible!" Light shouted.

Near put the notebook down.

"With the same pen Mikami used, in the same handwriting. The appearance, the contents, everything looks exact. Gevanni made this for us in one night." L said.

I looked at Gevanni and we nodded to each other.

"Because I touched this notebook…I've been able to see that Shinigami."

Ryuk looked a little shocked.

"Ryuk, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Near."

Ryuk just laughed.

"Nice to meet you."

Mello now took the notebook.

"In this notebook, there are traces that a number of pages have been ripped out. If one's name IS written on a torn page, they would die?"

"Yeah, they'd die."

"I thought so. So there are numerous ways of using this thing." Mello said.

He handed it back to Near who shook his head.

"I wonder just how many people you killed, how many times you fooled us. Fooled L and Nyamo. Yagami Light…you are Kira." Near said.

Near was on his hands and knees, just staring at the ground. It surprised me when Mello knelt down and put his hand on his shoulder. Near looked at him.

"You're wrong Light. It was all thanks to Mello. Saying this much you should understand by now." he held up the notebook. "Please take a look at this."

He turned the page and my eyes widened.


	19. Freedom

Chapter 19

Freedom

"She tried to write your name."

"When I crashed I went back to see of she was alright. I saw the paper and took it away. It was after that the fire started. I have a little problem with fire." He said.

I smirked and he winked at me. Light now looked to Mikami angrily.

"God you said you were being watched and couldn't make a move! With Takada being in that situation…it was my duty to…"

Light looked absolutely livid.

"That's right. On the 26th, after the report featuring Takada's kidnapping…Mikami went to the bank." L said.

"According to my observation, Mikami only goes to the bank on the 25th of every month. This was unusual behavior for someone as punctual as Mikami, to go to the bank twice in two days. I followed him as he headed towards the deposit boxes…then and only then did it appear he was aware of being followed. I was able to get into the deposit boxes, and inside…was the real notebook, with Takada's name written in it." Gevanni said.

I nodded with a smile and looked at L. He pulled me close to him.

"Yagami Light…even though you could kill someone with a piece of the note…you hadn't realized Mikami had done something on his own. It was only then I realized the possibility of a fake notebook. The biggest help in creating the scenario…was Mello. Mello knew this…alone, neither Mello nor I could surpass L, not even with Nyamo. But together…together with Nyamo we were as able as L."

"If not more so. Together they surpass me." L said.

The boys nodded.

"And now as one…against Kira who almost managed to defeat L, it's us who have the concrete evidence. If you can talk your way out of this one, by all means try." Mello said.

I could feel all of L's pride and his feeling of triumph. However, Light started to laugh. He sounded like a madman. Everyone was shocked and or angry.

"That's right, I'm Kira. So what're you going to do? Kill me here?"

I started to go forward but L and Mello grabbed me.

"If we believed in that sort of thing we'd probably let Nyamo kill you here and now. None of us want that for her. Especially L." Near said.

Light only laughed again and I once more tried to get to him.

"Nyamo stop. It's not worth it." L told me.

I growled in frustration but nodded.

"Listen…I'm Kira. And also…the God of the new world."

That did it! I ran forward and smashed him against the wall.

"You're no god! Once I'm done with you, no one will even remember your name!" I hissed.

Aizawa, Mogi and Lester pulled me away. Light glared at me but still continued.

"In the world we live in today, Kira is law and protecting order. Soon I will be justice…"

 _Soon I'll make sure you're dead!_

"The hope of all mankind. You're going to kill me? You sure that's okay? In the six years Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have almost dried out…but the world still riots. There are too many rotten people…somebody has to do something. At the time I obtained the notebook, I realized I had to do it! No…only I could do it! I knew that killing people was a crime but there was no other way to correct things! That was the purpose given to me. Only I can do it…" he turned around. "Who else could have done it?! To come this far? Would anyone else be able to go on?!"

He took a deep breath and stepped back.

"That's right. To create a new world…only I could do it. Only I could give hope."

I shook my head and took a single step forward.

"I did not come to hear what you hoped to do. I've come for what you did." I said.

He challenged me with a glare.

"And you…your father beat you mercilessly. And you still love him?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, I still love my father and I always will. He wasn't always the way he was. You know what my eyes can do. For some reason he had that same power, but it was not meant for him. It made him go crazy. But my father loved me! I know he did. And you took him away from me, from my mother. I love my father, I always will."

Aizawa put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled sadly and I nodded.

"Nyamo."

I looked at L and he held out his hand to me. I went back to him and he held me tightly.

Lawliet's POV

She hid her face in my chest and fisted her hands in my shirt. I glared at Light.

"You're just a murderer. And this notebook is the deadliest weapon in the history of mankind. I'm keeping my promise to Nyamo, I'll let her burn them. You've lost to the power of the Shinigami and the power of the notebook."

"And you're wrong. You're not a god, you're a crazy mass murderer. That's all there is. Nothing more." Mello added.

A long silence followed and Nyamo turned her head.

"Near, Mello…L,"

All three of us looked at him.

"that note you're holding…and the one that Aizawa brought from the Japanese Investigation Headquarters…are they real?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't bullshit us!" Mello snapped.

"I'm the only one who knows if it's the real thing."

He started walking and Mello put a hand on his gun.

"If you want to beat Kira and prove that Aizawa's note is real…you'll just have to write down my name or Mikami's to find out."

I noticed Ryuk was staring at Nyamo. She looked at him.

"If the note is real…or fake!"

At that point Nyamo ran for him. She knocked him to the ground. He pushed her off and tried to kick her. Someone fired and hit Light's hand. My eyes widened as I looked at Matsuda.

"Matsuda!?" Aizawa said.

"You won't touch her!" Matsuda snarled.

Nyamo was looking at him in shock.

"Matsuda! What the fuck! Do you have any idea who you're shooting at?! Don't fuck with me!"

Mikami looked horrified.

"WHAT DID YOUR FATHER DIE FOR!?" he shouted.

"Father? Oh, you mean Yagami Souichiro."

"You drove your own father to his death!"

I went to Nyamo and dropped down next to her.

"HIS BLOOD!"

Nyamo threw a knife into Light-kun's side and Mastuda shot him several times. He fell to the ground and Matsuda kept walking.

"Kill…I have to kill him!"

I ran forward.

"He has to die!"

"MATSUDA!"

I grabbed him but he still fired. It hit the ground only inches from Light's face. Aizawa and Ide came and he fell back. They sat him down and I looked at Light.

"Nyamo tried to tell me. She tried to tell me over and over again that you were Kira. And yet I did things that nearly cost me my life. You've killed so many people. You tried to kill me, Mello, Near….worst of all you tried to kill my wife. I warned you years ago that if you hurt her, I'd break you. But it seems you're already broken. Now I have the only thing I've ever wanted…safety for my wife. Safety for Near and Mello…and freedom for the world. Now I can give Nyamo the life she needs, deserves and much more. And now I can finally send you to your execution." I said to him.

He glared at me. He pulled the knife out and attempted to stab me but Nyamo threw another knife to knock it from his hand.

"I should have killed you from the beginning!" He coughed.

"Yes you should have." she walked over. "But you didn't." she whispered.

She picked up her knives and I had her turn away. She smiled but then her eyes went wide.

"Mikami!"

Nyamo's POV

We all turned just as Mikami stabbed himself. I ran forward but Ryuk stopped me.

"Nyamo."

He was pointing to the door Light was escaping through.

"LIGHT!"

Aizawa, Matsuda, Mogi and Ide ran after him. Mikami was losing too much blood. He'd obviously hit something vital because he wasn't squirming as much anymore. I just sighed and shook my head.

"Nyamo."

I turned and looked up at Ryuk. He showed me his note…with Light's name written in it. I slowly nodded.

"Then it's finally over isn't it?"

"Looks that way."

I had to smile.

"I will miss you my friend. I have one more apple for you."

I looked at L and he tossed it to me. I handed it to him and he looked at it.

"I guess this means you're back to your world."

"Yeah. Too bad, it's much more fun in this world."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well we had some good times. I'm glad to have met you. Enjoy that apple."

"Oh I will. Bye!"

He flew away and I smiled. I turned and ran to L. I smiled and tears of joy rolled down my face.

"It's over now." he said.

"I know." I whispered.

I kissed him before turning to the boys. I smiled brightly.

"I'm so proud of both of you. You helped us catch Kira, and you did it together."

Near gave us that little smile and Mello smiled. I hugged Mello, I still couldn't believe he was alive. Then I knelt down in front of Near. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"You did an excellent job." I said.

"Thank you."

I knew he didn't liked to be hugged so I didn't do it. I saw my mask on the ground and picked it up. I nodded and then looked back.

"We're free." I said.

They all smiled at me and L came to me. He tucked my hair behind my ear and looked at my mask.

"It seems that V will only be needed when a criminal must be tracked down and confronted. A special member of the police force."

I smiled and held it up.

"And she'll be there when the time comes. But for now…" I looked at him. "for now she needs to be put away. Now it's our time." I said.

He smiled and gently stroked my cheek before kissing me. It was finally over.


	20. A New Life

Chapter 20

A New Life

L and I did move into my house. The first thing I did was let some light into the house. A memory suddenly came back to me. I could see myself running through the house, laughing and smiling while my father chased me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll always love you father." I whispered.

The first week was spent straightening up the house. More memories of my childhood came back to me as we progressed. And when we finished it made me smile. I'd framed the pictures my mother gave me and set them up near the front of the house. L put his arm around my shoulders.

"I may not have had the best beginning…" I looked at him. "But I'm happy with the ending results. I have you, we have the boys and we have our own life now."

He smiled and kissed my temple.

"This'll be a new life for us. And this time around, I'm going to do things right."

I was confused and he faced me.

"Kagurazaki Minamo, will you marry me? Properly?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will!"

He smiled and kissed my lips. He held me tight and when we separated I could do nothing but smile.

"I don't need anything big. Just a ceremony with our friends and family."

He smiled.

"It'll be whatever you want it to be. Though I also prefer a small wedding."

I chuckled and hugged him again.

Lawliet's POV

I would finally marry her officially.

A few days later, Mello and Near came to the house. It made me happy to see them getting along.

"It looks great. Is that Nyamo's father?"

I nodded and picked up the picture.

"He doesn't seem anything the way he was described that day. He looks like he loves her."

"He did. Something happened to him though. I'm not quite sure what."

He put it back and Nyamo came downstairs. She smiled and hugged Mello tightly. She looked at Near and smiled. She hugged him gently and quickly.

"Come in, come in."

Once we were all seated in the living room Mello spoke.

"I relieved your invitation to the wedding. I'm going to America to find Jasmine, but that can wait until after the wedding."

"Or you can bring her to the wedding with you." Nyamo said.

I just nodded.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"Yes, she's living in Chicago."

Nyamo nodded.

"Well then, we'll be expecting her. And Near, your room is finished. Would you like to see it?"

"Please."

She and Near went upstairs and I looked at Mello.

"Nyamo and I thought you were dead."

He nodded with a sigh.

"I almost was. Like I said, I have a little thing about fire. I was trapped under the bricks for several hours. My phone was gone and I had no way of reaching you. I followed Mikami and that's how I found you."

"All that matters is that you're alive. And that you're now willing to work alongside Near and myself."

"I want to make up for all I've done."

I shook my head.

"No Mello. There's nothing for you to make up. I'm not good at these things, but I can tell you that you've been forgiven."

He smiled a little and nodded.

"Thank you, but I still need to forgive myself."

"I understand. Believe me I do."

He looked at me strangely.

"What?"

He smirked and shook his head.

"You still don't understand why she chose you. Is that it?"

I growled.

"Don't tell me you can do what Nyamo can."

"No. I can see it in your eyes. I don't need to tell you why, you already know. You just need to realize it."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if there was anything to say. Nyamo and Near came back downstairs and she smiled at me. She kissed my cheek and Mello stood up.

"I have a plane to catch. I promise I'll be back for your big day."

Nyamo hugged him tightly.

"I can't wait to meet her. Be careful Mello."

"I will."

She pulled away and opened a drawer. I smiled when she pulled out two large bars of chocolate. Mello's eyes went wide.

"Something for the rode."

He hugged her again with a smile and she laughed.

"Go on then. You don't want to be late."

He nodded and left. I was still thinking about what he told me. About what Near had told me before. I saw Near looking at me and I sighed. Nyamo turned and looked at me.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just thinking."

She smiled a bit.

"You're lying." she said softly.

"Nice try." Near said.

She shook her head sadly. Near got up and went to his room. Nyamo looked at me.

"L you know why I chose you. Why do you keep asking yourself why?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I really don't."

She nodded and looked out the window. I slowly stood up went to her.

"I know why. Believe me I do, but you know me. I have a hard time with things like this. With you it's easier but it's still difficult. That's why I wonder. It's because I know how difficult I can be."

She looked at me and put her hands on my face. She smiled softly.

"I love you because you're difficult. I love you because you're a smartass, and I love you because you're different. I could never love someone you think to be 'normal'. I need someone who balances out my own abnormalities. You're the only one whose been able to put up with me. And I love you for that."

I slowly took her hands in mine and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I think I've always understood, I just had a hard time of doing so."

She chuckled.

"Better late than never." she said.

I smiled and kissed her.


	21. Jasmine

Chapter 21

Jasmine

Mello's POV

I found her, but I didn't know how to approach her. Half my face was…I just wasn't the same. I knew Nymao would be telling me I as being stupid if she were here. I kept my head down and followed her, trying to figure out how I would talk to her. She suddenly turned and I hid.

"Who are you?! I won't ask twice!?"

"Jasmine it's me." I said.

Mello!?"

She sounded so excited and happy. I heard her walking forward.

"Jasmine no."

She stopped and I pulled my hood closer around my face.

"I don't want you to see my face." I said.

"Mello? What's wrong?"

She sounded a bit scared.

"There was an accident. I-I don't look the same anymore. I just wanted to see you."

She kept coming and I turned my back to her.

"Mello please. If you're injured let me help you." she said gently.

I felt her touch my shoulder and I moved away. I fell to the ground and heard her gasp.

"Mello! Are you alright?"

I could hear all the panic and concern in her voice. I felt her hand on my back but I didn't look at her.

"Come with me. I won't look at your face if you don't want me to, but if you're injured I'm not letting you leave. Come on."

She helped me up and I kept my face covered by my hair. She opened her door and her cat hissed at me before running off. I let out a dry laugh.

"Even the cat is afraid of me."

"Well I'm not. I'll never be afraid of you." she said firmly.

She sat me down and then made tea. I saw a familiar picture out of the corner of my eye. It was from when we first met. From when I first came to America. She set a tray down and then sat next to me.

"I love that picture."

"Me too." I whispered.

I felt her take my hand but I still didn't look at her.

"Mello, I'd never think differently of you. No matter how you look."

That was when I realized it.

"I know. I know a lot of things."

"What things?" she asked curiously.

I wondered if this was how Nyamo did it. If she just listened.

"I know about your feelings for me." I said softly.

I knew she was probably starting to panic.

"Mello I-"

I squeezed her hand.

"You're not the only one who feels that way Jaz." I told her.

"If you know…why won't you look at me?" she asked.

I sighed.

"I'm afraid those feelings will vanish once you see my face. Then I'd lose the most important thing in my life."

I felt her touch the left side of my face. She slowly turned my face to hers and her eyes widened. Her hand flew to her mouth. I tried to look away but she didn't let me.

"Who did this to you!? What happened?!"

"Like I said, there was an accident."

She stroked my cheek and it surprised me. She stroked the damaged side of my face and she didn't seem disgusted at all.

"Oh Mello, I'm so sorry this happened to you. This doesn't change how I feel about you. I wish this never happened to you. I can't even imagine the pain…"

 _How can you still love me after seeing me?_

"How can you-"

"I don't care what you look like. Your looks aren't what I…what I fell in love with." My eyes went wide. "It was your heart, your personality. I don't care what you look like, looks don't matter to me. Scars are scars, they do nothing to mar true beauty." she said.

I couldn't help it. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me, her long red hair falling over her shoulders. I felt something against my leg. We separated and there was the cat. She sat in front of me and I slowly picked her up.

"See? She wasn't afraid of you, you just surprised her." Jasmine said.

I smiled and so did she.

"And your smile. I've always loved your smile."

I smiled and gently brushed her hair over her ear. She took my hand and leaned forward to kiss me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She was everything I wanted and needed in my life.

"Jasmine, I came back here to ask if you would come back to Japan with me. I know you have a life here and I'll understand if your answer is no."

She sat back and looked around. I was afraid she was going to say no.

"I never really had a life here. Now that I think about it, I was just waiting for you to come back. Before I met you my life wasn't very exciting."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Then I met you that day."

I chuckled.

"I remember you hitting me with your purse, even though I wasn't the one trying to steal it."

We both laughed at the memory and she moved into my arms.

"I'm coming with you to Japan. I want to be with you, I don't want to wait anymore."

My heart was jumping with joy. Now as the time to say it.

"I love you Jasmine."

She was silent before she looked at me.

"Love you too Mello."

I smiled and touched her cheek.

"Mihael. My name is Mihael Kheel."

She smiled.

"I love you Mihael."

I kissed her again. I couldn't wait to introduce her to Nyamo. My cell phone went off and I smirked. Speak of the devil.

"Nyamo."

 _"Is everything alright? Did you find her?"_

"Yeah. She says she wants to come back to Japan with me."

 _"I can't wait to meet her. And I know L is excited too…in his own way."_

I laughed and Jasmine looked at me curiously.

 _"You must be with her now. I just wanted to call and check in. I worry too much I know. You go and be with Jasmine. I'll see you soon."_

"Thanks Nyamo. For everything."

She chuckled.

 _"Your happiness is all the thanks I need. Now get going lover boy."_

I laughed before hanging up.

"What was that?"

I smiled at her.

"Her name is Nyamo. She was one of the only people who ever gave a damn about me. She feels other people's emotions. When I was hurt, she felt it too. She's special to me. Like a mother or an older sister that I never had. She's L's wife."

"I thought L was…"

"He survived somehow. He's alive and living a more normal life with Nyamo. They're going to be officially married next month. Nyamo was excited when I said I might bring you. I think you'll like her. Despite what her appearance might suggest, she's kind and loving. She's the only one who truly understands me, you're giving her a run for her money though."

She chuckled and nodded. I held her tightly in my arms and closed my eyes.


	22. A Visit

Chapter 22

A Visit

Nyamo's POV

The three of us were eating breakfast when a loud knock came at the door. I frowned and stood up.

"Stay here with Near."

L stood up but he didn't follow. I opened the door saw Matsuda.

"Matsuda?"

He was angry and hurting. I sighed and had him come inside. He sat down in the living room and I went to the kitchen. L looked at me and I mouthed 'coffee' to him. I went back and sat down with Matsuda.

"What's wrong?"

He looked at me.

"You told us you were dead."

I sighed.

"I had to. I had to get close to Mikami."

"That was you?"

"Yes. See? I had to change everything about myself. I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

L came out and gave him some coffee.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Before you ask, no I don't know how I survived. I don't care either."

I smirked and shook my head.

"Tell us why you're really here, Matsuda." I said softly.

"I just don't understand. Why? Why would he kill his own father?"

I slowly nodded and out my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me Matsuda, listen carefully. Light was not the son Yagami-san raised. Whoever the real Light was, he died long ago. Yagami-san wasn't even a father to him anymore. I never liked Light from the beginning, but he'd already had the death note when I did meet him. I'm not good at these sorts of thing, but I can tell you that there's nothing you or anyone could've done."

He looked at me.

"We should've believed you."

I looked at L but I knew he wouldn't know what to say.

"She's right and you're right. We should've listened," I gave him a look. "But, the things that happened were meant to happen. You can't prevent what must happen in life. At least not things like this."

Matsuda slowly nodded and drank his coffee.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"I wish there was more we could do."

He shook his head.

"What you've done is enough. I should get going. I just wanted to stop by."

I nodded and L walked him to the door. I put my face in my hands and sighed. I heard the door close and L put his hands on my shoulders.

"He'll be alright. He's just Matsuda." he told me.

"I know, but still it's not fair. Especially to Sayu and her mother." I said.

"There was nothing we could've done."

I nodded but then just walked away. The days seemed to blur together. I was to be the new Watari. So far we hadn't been called in on any cases. When Mello finally came back, I ran to the door. He let himself in and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you all." he said.

"Oh we missed you to. Is this Jasmine?"

He stepped aside and a girl with a cat came forward. I smiled at her.

"You must be Jasmine. Mello speaks very highly of you."

She smiled shyly and I let them inside. L was still hiding in the backroom and Near was up in his room.

"Make yourselves at home. L should be down soon. Even if I have to drag you!" I shouted.

I knew he was probably growling to himself. I smirked and shook my head. I smiled when I looked at the cat.

"And who's this? I love cats."

"His name is Buttercup."

I smiled more.

"He's adorable."

Jasmine smiled and Mello stroked her hair.

"You two can stay in Mello's room until you want to move into your own place."

"You're letting me stay in his room?"

I smiled at her.

"Of course. I'm not his mother, just try and keep it down, yeah?"

They both turned bright red and I laughed. I heard L coming down the stairs and smiled.

"L, this is Jasmine."

L was still very socially awkward but he said hello.

"Mello has told me a lot about you. I'm honored to finally meet you."

There was a small smile on his face.

L's POV

Later that night I went into the room I shared with Nyamo. She was at her desk typing at the computer.

"Nyamo?"

"Hm?"

"What're you doing?"

"Writing."

I smirked and shook my head.

I sat in my chair and read a book. I still couldn't help but stare at her. I slowly lowered my book and watched her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Her long dark eyelashes, those soft, full lips. I soon found myself up and walking to her. I guessed she didn't hear me because she never looked away from the screen. I leaned down and kissed her shoulder. The sound of her typing silenced and I smirked. I moved to her neck next and ran my tongue over her skin.

"L…I know what you're trying to do." she murmured.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Liar."

I smiled to myself and softly kissed her neck.

"L you know what'll happen if-Ah!"

I was going to get what I wanted.


	23. Midnight Surprise

Chapter 23

Midnight Surprise

I slowly closed the laptop and then ran my hand up her arm. She shivered and I smiled. I knew exactly what she liked. Her shirt had a zipper in front and I slowly pulled the zipper down.

"L…Near's room is across the hall." she said.

"We'll be quiet." I whispered.

"But what if he comes out to go to the bathroom or something?"

"We'll be really quiet."

"But what if…oh screw it!"

She turned and smashed her lips to mine. I pulled her out of her chair and stood up. She pressed her body against mine and I moaned. I moved and pushed her onto the bed. She moved back and then flipped me onto my back. I smiled as she straddled me. Ever so slowly, she pulled the zipper the rest of the way down. She shrugged out of her shirt and then pulled my shirt over my head. She lightly ran her nails down my chest and I closed my eyes. She leaned down and I felt her bare breasts on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and opened my eyes. She moved my hair from my face and then kissed me.

Nyamo's POV

He got what he wanted alright, and I wasn't complaining. I knew that now was the time to tell him.

"L?"

"Hm?"

"Well the only way I can put this is…..you'll be a father in about seven and a half months."

He didn't move and it seemed as though he'd stopped breathing.

"L? Please say something."

There was still no answer.

"Do I need to get cake?"

Nothing.

"I'll be right back."

I kept an emergency strawberry shortcake in the basement fridge for times like this. Mello was asleep on the couch. I turned off the TV and went downstairs. I got the cake and brought the whole thing upstairs.

L's POV

"…you'll a father in about seven and a half months."

I might be a genius but no man was ever prepared for that.

"L? Please say something."

I still had no idea how to answer her.

"Do I need to get cake?"

I trying to find the right words.

"I'll be right back."

She got out of bed and left.

"A f-father?"

I wanted to ask myself how it had happened, but it was a stupid question, with a simple answer. I couldn't control myself. I lit one of the candles, not wanting to get out of bed to turn on the lights. Nyamo came in with a whole strawberry shortcake and a fork. I slowly took the fork but I couldn't find a way to eat.

"Oh my god! Mello!"

Mello came running into the room.

"What happened?"

Nyamo pointed at me and he walked forward.

"L?"

"I think he's in shock. Jasmine might know, she's a nurse."

He left the room again and Nyamo had me look at her.

"You're starting to scare me. I need you to snap out of it." she said seriously.

I blinked a few times and opened my mouth but no words came.

"I really might slap you if you don't answer me. You're really scaring me." she said.

I took her hand and she seemed to relax a bit. Jasmine came in and looked at me.

"He's in shock. What did you tell him?" She asked.

That was when I found my words.

"That I'm going to be a father in seven and a half months."

Jasmine smiled and took Mello's arm. Mello was standing there. He had a smile on his face but he didn't seem to know what to say. I looked at Nyamo and hugged her. I closed my eyes and I heard Jasmine pull Mello out of the room. She held onto me tightly.

"I'm sorry I was so shocked. It just wasn't something I was expecting at this time of the night. Is that cake?"

She laughed and pulled away.

"Yeah. I keep this on reserve for emergencies."

"My favorite." I said.

She kissed my cheek before I started to eat.


	24. From the Past

Chapter 24

From the Past

Nyamo's POV

I woke up screaming one night and L jumped onto the bed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked around until my eyes focused on him. I didn't know how to say it. He sighed and pulled me to his chest.

"You saw me die again, didn't you?"

I nodded and I felt his lips on my hair.

"You've been having these nightmares since your friend Ryuk killed Light-kun. That's all they are, Nyamo. They're just nightmares. Dreams."

I heard a strange crunching noise and moved back. There was an envelope on my pillow, with my name on it.

"Minamo? No one ever called me by my full name. Well, no one but my…."

My eyes widened.

"My father."

It was impossible! I just looked at the envelope. I didn't move and I didn't touch it. L picked it up and I looked at him. I slowly nodded and he opened it.

"Minamo, I know that telling you I'm sorry will ever be enough. Not after what I did to you and your mother. I don't know what happened to me. You need to know I love you. I love you so much, my only daughter. You had every right to blind me. You had every right to come back and set me straight. I can only dare to hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it. You've grown so strong, so beautiful. You've become the woman I always knew you would be. And though I have no right, I'm immensely proud of you. Your strange, demented, laughing friend helped me get this letter to you. He has a very strange obsession with apples. And as for your husband, he's also rather odd. But I've seen how he takes care of you. I feel better knowing you have him. I love you Minamo, no matter what you need to know I love you. I'm sorry."

Tears welled in my eyes. L took my hand.

"He loved you, Nyamo. You were right."

I smiled a bit.

"Ryuk is a bit demented, isn't he?"

L smiled and chuckled.

"Yes. Just the type of friend you'd have."

I playfully smacked him. He put his arms around me and then laid back.

"Looks like Ryuk really did like you. I thought it was only because of the apples."

I smiled a bit and closed my eyes.

Lawliet's POV

I was happy to know her father was alright with me. Though I probably wouldn't have cared either. She curled up against me and fell asleep.

"Thank you, Ryuk." I whispered.

I could almost hear his demented laugh. I guess not all Shinigami are what they seem. I looked at Nyamo. She looked like an angel. She was the reason I believed in a higher power. I gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and she cuddled me. Sometimes she reminded me of a cat. I closed my eyes and pictured her with ears and a tail. I smiled to myself and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

She smiled and I laid my cheek against her head and closed my eyes. Like most nights, I didn't sleep, I just laid there with her in my arms.

Nyamo's POV

I woke up one hour later. This dream just kept coming back no matter what I did. L was gone from the bed but the bathroom light was on. I laid back down and tried to sleep, but I couldn't. L climbed back into bed and I threw my arms around him.

"Nyamo?"

"Please, please hold me." I said.

He held me tightly.

"Shhh! I'm here. Tell me what I can do. Tell me what to do so I can help you."

At that moment I didn't know what he could do.

"Nyamo look at me."

He gently lifted my face and moved the pad of his thumb over my lips.

"I'm right here. I'm alive." He whispered.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his raven hair.

"I need you." I said.

He pulled me tighter to him.

"Then I will give myself to you."

I nodded and he slowly kissed my lips. I needed him so badly! I pulled his shirt over his head and gazed upon his chest. There was not a single hair. His skin was smooth and cool to the touch. He sat back and allowed my hands to wander. I moved to his back and shoulders, then down his arms. He was stronger than he looked. He didn't look it, but I knew better. I put my hand over his heart and then over his abs. He was so skinny despite what he ate. And he was big! And thick. Sometimes I wondered how he fit inside me. I took his hand and kissed his palm, then each of his fingers. I needed to feel his hands on me. I pulled my shirt off and laid back. He knew what I wanted. His slender fingers moved over my breasts and I sighed and tipped my head back.

"Nyamo…"

His lips pressed against my neck and he kissed me softly. He counted my piercings with his tongue and I sighed. He touched me like I was his greatest treasure. He sat back to take my pants off and the he did away with his boxers. I felt him hard against my stomach and moaned.

"L…"

"I'm here." He breathed.

I moved my hands up his back and to his shoulders.

"This won't hurt the baby will it?" he asked.

"No."

Even with his size, he wouldn't hurt the baby. He stroked my inner thigh before running his fingers along my folds. I moaned loudly and he kissed me to silence me. He slid a finger in me and I arched my body. He pushed my hips down and I whimpered. He pulled back and kissed down my jaw.

"Patience." He whispered.

He knew I had little to know patience.

L's POV

I knew she was impatient, but I needed her to try. I wanted to help her forget that terrible dream. I kissed down the valley between her breasts and then over her stomach. I let my lips linger there, knowing she carried my child. I felt her thin fingers in my hair and I kissed back up to her lips. When I took my finger out, I spread her legs and then sat back. I positioned myself before pushing forward. Her eyes closed and I shook my head.

"Look at me." I told her.

She opened her eyes and stared into mine. I leaned down and kept pushing until I could go no further. I was going to be gentle, despite my burning desire for her. I leaned down towards her ear.

"I'm here. I'm alive and with you." I whispered.

She moaned my name and I slowly pulled myself from her. I was slow and gentle with her. It was difficult for me to control myself with her. She was so perfect! She felt so good!

"L go faster! Please!" she breathed.

I did as she asked and went a little faster. She was moaning my name and touching and kissing every inch of my body she could reach. She had the lips of an angel. I dropped my mouth to hers and moaned into her mouth. She started to tighten around me and I groaned. I kissed her again to keep her from screaming as she came. I kept going, wanting her to enjoy this. I sat back and pulled her onto my lap.

"Put your arms around me. Hurry." I said in a strained voice.

She did as I said and I put my hand on her hips. I slowly moved her until she found her own rhythm. I closed my eyes and leaned towards her shoulder.

"Keep going!" I groaned.

"L!"

Kissed her neck and then down to her shoulder. She slammed herself down on me and came again. I kept going until I finally allowed myself to release.

Nyamo's POV

His hot seed filled my body and I smiled at the feeling. I rested my forehead against his and ran my fingers through his now tangled hair.

"I love you, Nyamo. I won't leave you, I promise."

He took my hand and held it over his heart. I felt the strong beat under my palm and took a deep breath.

"I love you L. I love you more than anything."

He kissed me passionately as we fell back onto the bed. He pulled the blankets over us and held me to his chest.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Don't let me go."

"I won't. Goodnight, I love you." He whispered.

He kissed my hair and I drifted off to sleep.


	25. I Do

Chapter 25

I Do

L's POV

She slept peacefully the rest night. I silently slipped out of bed the next morning and closed the door. I told Near and Mello not to make any noise.

The wedding was tomorrow. It would only be us and the old team, and it would be held in the backyard. When the day finally came, Aizawa arrived first.

"Ryuuzaki."

"Aizawa-san."

I let him in and led him to the backyard. The others arrived one by one. When Mello came out, they all started shouting. It was Jasmine who shut them all up.

"ENOUGH!"

They all seemed shocked that such a loud voice could come from such a delicate looking girl.

"Mello told me what happened. He had nothing to do with the death of your chief. He still has nightmares. If any of you want to have a go at him then you'll have to go through me, and believe me when I tell you I can defend myself. This is a wedding! Be civil!" she snapped.

I smirked. They still glared at him but they weren't going to do anything. Not unless they wanted to face Nyamo's wrath. They'd seen her in action. Jasmine took Mello away after that. After a few minutes, the window was thrown open.

"If anyone gives Mello any problem they will regret it! I am pregnant and hormonal which will make it worse!" came Nyamo's voice.

I looked around and they all flinched.

"She's pregnant?" Matsuda asked.

I nodded and they all smiled.

"Congratulations." Mogi said.

"Yeah, just pray that you don't have any daughters."

I arched a brow.

"They're a handful." Aizawa said.

"Yeah and if they look like their mother you'll have boy problems later down the road." Matsuda said.

I glared at all of them and walked inside the house.

Nyamo's POV

When the time came, I joined L in front of the justice of the peace. He smiled softly at me and we signed the papers. I was officially and legally his wife now. Everyone was smiling and I happy. I felt love, happiness and joy from everyone around me. L kissed me and I heard Matsuda start clapping. I pulled away laughing.

The reception was even better. Matsuda did karaoke! He was drunk of course but that made it more entertaining. Aizawa hugged me and smiled.

"You look beautiful, old friend. I'm very happy for you. You've always deserved happiness."

"Thank you. I'm really glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it. None of us would. I know that the chief and Ukita are here somewhere too."

I nodded.

"They are. And I wouldn't be surprised if Ryuk was floating around somewhere."

We both immediately looked around. I laughed at myself and shook my head.

"If we see a floating apple, we'll know."

"Indeed we will." He said.

I looked at L. He was sitting down and eating cake with Near, Mello, Jasmine and Mogi.

"Ryuuzaki is a lucky man. When we thought we lost you both, I remember that aside from the sadness, I was happy in a way. I knew that the two of you were together again for eternity."

I nodded.

"I truly am sorry I had to lie to you."

"We all understood. Matsuda's poor heart was broken. He always looked up to you and admired you and Ryuuzaki. I'm glad you never saw the look on his face. Now I know why Ryuk was laughing. He knew you were still alive, didn't he?"

I smirked.

"Yeah. He knew I was alive and that I was 'V'. He was always very entertained by that."

He chuckled.

"He was a bit demented."

I laughed.

"Yes he was."

L's POV

It was a lovely wedding. Nyamo was smiling and laughing. That was all I ever wanted. Her happiness. She was talking with Mogi and Aizawa. Near was falling asleep and Mello was doing shots with Matsuda. There was a sixty-five percent chance that Matsuda would be spending the night on my couch. In which case I just might dump a bucket of cold water on him in the morning. Unlike Mello, he was a lightweight. I shook my head and looked at Near. He'd fallen asleep.

"L."

I looked up at my wife. She smiled at me and I stood up. Aizawa and Mogi came to me with smiles.

"Congratulations, Ryuuzaki. You're a lucky man. Take care of her, and that baby." Mogi said.

I looked at Nyamo with a smile.

"I plan to. Thank you for joining us."

"It was our pleasure. As a gift, we'll take Matsuda off your hands." Aizawa said.

I smirked and Nyamo laughed.

"You have my deepest thanks for that. It seems Mello can hold his liquor and Matsuda got competitive."

He nodded and hugged Nyamo before going to get Matsuda. Mogi hugged her and smiled at me before helping Aizawa. They said goodbye and I turned to Nyamo.

"How do you feel?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Happier than I've ever been. Especially after seeing Matsuda do karaoke."

I chuckled and nodded.

"That was highly amusing. And now that this marriage is legal, I have something very important to think of."

I put my hand over her flat stomach and she smiled. She covered my hand with hers and kissed me.


	26. My Son

Chapter 26

My Son

It had already been eight months since the wedding. The baby was due in March. We had everything ready for the baby. We even had Jasmine, a no-need-to-pay babysitter. I was curious as to how Near would act around my child. It would be interesting to see. Mello I knew would be good around my child. Mello didn't really like anyone, but he loved Nyamo like a mother or sister. So I knew that he would treat my child as though he were his brother. Nyamo was always so beautiful, but having her full with my child… she was absolutely radiant! Although, sometimes her temper would flare for no reason, that was scary. Not to mention the sex! She couldn't get enough of me and it seemed ten times more pleasurable for her.

Sometimes it was a good thing that I never slept. When Nyamo went into labor I was already awake and ready. I got her up and Jasmine drove us to the hospital. I wore my mask and Nyamo didn't say a thing about it. The doctors wouldn't let me in the room though. I was willing to take of the mask but Nyamo forbade me to do so. I was there with Jasmine for nearly ten hours. Mello came and so did Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san?"

"How's she doing?"

"Everything seems normal but we haven't heard anything." Jasmine said.

Mello kept his sunglasses on, he was still self conscious about his face.

"Lawliet Nyamo?

I jumped up. The doctor smiled at me.

"You can go in now."

I was nervous. I was a father now! I didn't have parents. I had Watari, but it just wasn't the same. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. I took of my mask when I closed the door. Nyamo looked at me with a bright smile.

"Come meet your son."

A son? I had a son? I slowly walked over. In Nyamo's arms, was a small baby wrapped snugly in a blue blanket. I smiled and touched his little head.

"My son."

She held him out to me and I held him carefully. He was so small, so fragile.

"He's beautiful, Nyamo. What shall we call him?"

"Well, I was thinking Souchiro. In honor of the chief."

I smiled and looked at her.

"It's perfect. Lawliet Souchiro." I said.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned away.

"It's just us."

Jasmine, Mello and Aizawa came in. Nyamo smiled at Aizawa.

"Aizawa-san."

"Nyamo. I heard that little L was on the way."

"Souchiro, we're calling him Souchiro. For the chief."

Aizawa nodded in approval.

"I think chief would be honored. Let's have a look."

I turned so he could see my son.

"He's a beautiful child. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm glad you were here to meet him." Nyamo said.

He smiled and Jasmine asked if she could hold him. I carefully handed him to her and she smiled. Mello stood close to her.

"He's absolutely adorable. And so small."

Mello smiled and put his arm around Jasmine's shoulders. Nyamo took my hand and Mello held him next.

"When you're old enough, I'll introduce you to the greatest thing known to man… chocolate."

Nyamo started laughing and then Aizawa took him.

Nyamo's POV

When my son was back in my arms he opened his eyes. He had my eyes.

"Good. He has your eyes." L said.

I chuckled and everyone came over to see. The doctors let me go home that day, probably because we had a live-in nurse. Near had a little smile on his face when he met Souchiro.

"He'll never be short of toys. He can play with some of mine."

"Thank you, Near." I said.

He nodded and L and I took Souchiro upstairs. I changed him before putting him in fresh cloths. L was smiling at me and I smiled back.

"Now I have everything I ever wanted. I never would've been able to have any of this if it weren't for you." I said.

He came over and looked at Souchiro. He put his hand under his little head and stroked with his thumb.

"I love you, Souchiro. My son. Just as I love your beautiful mother."

I smiled and put Souchiro in his crib. I looked at L. He was looking at our son with a smile on his face. I took his hand and he squeezed mine. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

L's POV

A few days later, Matsuda came to the house. No doubt Aizawa told him that Nyamo had the baby. I let him in and Mello got Nyamo. She came downstairs and smiled.

"I knew you'd be the first one over here."

"Aizawa told me you had a boy."

We both nodded.

"Souchiro."

Matsuda smiled. I went upstairs to get the baby. I smiled at my son and he smiled when he saw me. He reached for me and I picked him up. I brought him downstairs and Matsuda walked over.

"Wow! He looks a little like you Ryuuzaki. He has Nyamo's eyes. You can bet girl's will be chasing him if he has his mother's looks."

Nyamo frowned.

"He was just born, Matsuda. Let's save that talk for when he's sixteen." She said.

I smirked and shook my head. I had everything I never thought I could have. A wife and now a beautiful baby boy. And it was all because Nyamo fell in love with a man like me.


	27. Impossible

Chapter 27

Impossible

Nyamo's POV

As my son grew, he looked more and more like his father. He had the same untamable hair and the same face. He loved Mello and Near, as well as the rest of the old team. Souchiro was incredibly intelligent like his father. I knew there was a chance he would follow in L's footsteps and become one of the world's greatest detectives.

When Souchiro was four, a new woman moved in next door. L was inside, working on a case with Near and Mello, and I sat outside reading a book while Souchiro played.

"Oh, hello!"

I looked up and saw the woman on the other side of the fence. I smiled and stood up.

"Hello."

"I'm Mariko, I just moved in next door."

I smiled and shook her hand. Souchiro tugged on my leg and I smiled. I picked him up and Mariko's eyes went wide.

"This is my son, Souchiro."

She stared at him and it was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I'm sorry, he looks exactly like my son did when he was his age. Exact image actually."

I smiled a bit.

"He gets his looks from his father."

"Does he, now?"

"Yes, though I don't know if you'll ever meet him. He has a hard time being around people."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm very happy to meet you and this adorable boy."

I smiled and Souchiro hid his face. I laughed a bit.

"Well, if you ever need anything, my husband never sleeps."

"Thank you, Mrs…?"

"Oh I'm sorry! Lawliet. Nyamo Lawliet."

Her eyes widened and my smile disappeared,

"Miss Mariko?"

"You said, Lawliet?"

"Yes."

"It must just be a coincidence. My name is also Lawliet. It was lovely to meet you both."

She turned away with a smile and disappeared into her house. I had a strange feeling about that woman. It wasn't threatening, but she'd felt so shocked when she'd learned my name.

"Mello!"

I smiled and put my son down. He went running to Mello.

"What's going on here!?"

Souchiro laughed and Mello chased him into the house. When he came back out, he looked at me.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"No it was nothing. How's everything going in there?"

"We've all but solved it. Who was she?"

"New neighbor. Mariko Lawliet."

His eyes widened a bit.

"That's impossible… right?"

I nodded.

"Oh completely impossible." I said.

I didn't believe myself. Mello put his hand on my shoulder and led me inside.

L's POV

Souchiro was playing with Near when Mello and Nyamo walked in. There was a troubled look in her eyes. I knew she wouldn't say anything about it in front of Souchiro or Mello. I arched my brow and she shook her head a bit.

"Okasan!"

She smiled and knelt down for Souchiro. I walked to the window and looked outside. I couldn't see the new neighbor. And I planned to do a background check. My family's safety would always be first.

I was the one who put Souchiro to bed that night.

"Otosan?"

"Hm?"

"Is Mariko-san my oba-chan?"

I frowned.

"What do you mean, Souchiro?"

"She has the same name."

"Oh? What's her name, son?"

"Lawliet Mariko."

My eyes went wide.

 _She's alive!?_

"Otosan?"

I looked at Souchiro and smiled.

"Go to sleep. I love you, son."

"I love you otosan."

I pulled the blankets over him and he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well Souchiro."

When I reached the door I took one last look. He looked just like me. Nyamo had always been relieved that he could fall asleep. I walked into my room she looked up.

"What did she look like?"

She pointed to the sketchbook and I immediately picked it up.

Nyamo's POV

The second he saw the drawing I knew.

"Is she?"

He looked at me and I slowly nodded.

"I thought so. What do you want to do?"

He sighed and walked to the window.

"I thought she was dead."

I got up and wrapped my arms around him from behind. His hands covered my mine and I laid my head against his back.

"I told her she would probably never see you. That you weren't exactly a people person. It's your call. Whatever you want to do."

He turned to face me. His eyes were so sad and confused. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek.

"For now, I don't want to do anything."

"Alright."

He rested his forehead against mine.


	28. My Remedy

Chapter 28

My Remedy

A new wave of emotions washed over me. I smiled and moved my body closer to his.

"How about we do something to get your mind off all this?"

"You always know. I love that about you."

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me hungrily. I reached behind him and flipped the light switch. There were a few candles lit and that was all we had. I stepped back so he could unzip the front of my shirt. It fell to the floor and I slowly pulled his shirt off. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed his lips. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I shrugged out of it and he backed me up against the bed. My breasts were pressed against his chest and he moaned into my mouth. I fell backwards and he landed on top of me. I lightly ran my nails down his back and he kissed down my jaw. He sucked and bit my neck. I arched my back and moaned his name loudly. Souchiro was a heavy sleeper, which I was grateful for, seeing as how his father almost never slept. L hovered over me and smiled.

"You're so beautiful."

I smiled and pulled his lips back down to mine. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned. I moved further back onto the bed and he followed.

"Nyamo, I've been thinking…"

I looked into his eyes.

"I never thought I would be the one saying this, but have you ever thought about having another?"

"Another baby?" I asked.

He nodded and I thought about it for a minute. I couldn't see any reason why not.

"Did you want another one?"

He didn't answer but his emotions told me yes.

"If you want another one I'll give you another one. You just have to ask."

"Do you think it's the right time? Souchiro is still very young."

"I can handle it. I'm pretty sure you and I can handle anything."

He smiled at me.

"You're probably right."

I smiled and reached down to the button on his jeans. I slowly unbuttoned his jeans and then slid my hand inside. He groaned and I gently massaged him through his boxers.

"Oh Nyamo…"

I pushed him onto his back and straddled him.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." He said.

I laughed quietly. I leaned forward and kissed him passionately. He tunneled his hand into my hair and I started to grind my pelvis against his. One of his hands found my breast and he squeezed. I moaned and grinded harder. He flipped me onto my back and I smiled in excitement. He dropped his mouth to mine and stroked my tongue with his. I felt his arousal against my hip and my nails clawed his back. I moved down and started to push his jeans down and then off. He pulled my shorts off along with my underwear.

"God you're just as beautiful as the day we met." He breathed.

And he was still as sexy if not more so. He aligned himself with my entrance and I watched him slide into me. My lips parted and I tipped my head back into the pillows. He let out a breath then stroked my cheek. I kissed his palm and he took my hips. He moved slowly at first, gradually picking up speed.

"L! Kiss me!"

He kissed me hard and I knotted my fingers in his silky hair. He started to thrust harder and faster. I knew we had to try and be quiet, Near's room was right across the hall. His thrusts were getting sloppy and he was kissing me harder. I moaned into his mouth as he slammed into me for the last time. He released himself deep inside me and I followed. He held himself up on his elbows and looked at me. He kissed me softly on the lips and stroked my cheek. He kissed my temple, my jaw, my neck and then went back to my lips.

"I love you L."

"And I love you." He whispered.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

L's POV

I laid there with my beloved Nyamo in my arms. She'd fallen asleep already. She moved and her hand fell over my heart. I covered it with mine and smiled.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. The remedy to my loneliness. You and Souchiro. I'll never let go." I whispered.

I kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer.

Over the next few days my son took most of my attention. I didn't mind this. I made a promise that he and his mother would always come first. He sat outside playing with a toy truck and I smiled a bit. I was a detective, I knew the horror that was out there. I never wanted him to know about it, but I knew one day he would. But until that time I was going to make sure he had the best childhood I could give.


	29. Forgiveness

Chapter 29

Forgiveness

Nyamo's POV

Over the course of the next two months, Mello and Jasmine moved out. Souchiro cried for over an hour. Even though they only moved down the street. Mariko hadn't spoken to me as much. She would say hello to be polite, but she never tried to strike up a conversation. L said nothing about it and I wouldn't push him to do so.

I was reading in bed one night. L was sitting at the computer and our son was fast asleep. Just as I closed my book, I heard a scream from next door. L and I jumped up.

"Mariko-san!"

I pulled on my jeans and a shirt. I ran downstairs. I ran out the door and found her door had been kicked in. I walked in silently, there was shouting and smashing upstairs. I looked around and grabbed a fire-poker. I stayed close to the wall and quietly went upstairs. A door flew open in front of me and I held my breath. I saw the intruder as it closed and I swung. I hit him in the ribs and he screamed. I kicked him in the face and he fell to the ground. I held the sharp end of the poker to his throat.

"Make one move and you're dead." I snarled.

He just stared at me.

"Mariko-san!?"

She slowly looked out from a room.

"Nyamo!"

That was Mello.

"Mariko-san, please get dressed and come with me."

She nodded and I called Mello up.

"You picked the wrong neighborhood." I hissed.

Mello picked him up and we checked him over for any weapons. Mariko came out and I looked at her.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and I looked at the man.

"Breaking into homes and trying rob a woman, how honorable."

I hit him in the ribs and I heard one crack. He cried out and I nodded.

"Good. Mello you take him away. Mariko-san, please come with me."

She still seemed a bit shaken. I took her back to my house and sat her down in the living room. I made some tea and gave it to her. She wasn't harmed, but she seemed a bit more shaken than she should be.

"Mariko-san?"

"Nyamo!"

L came running down the stairs.

"Nyamo are you-"

He and Mariko stared at each other.

"Benjiro?!"

L didn't move and he didn't say anything.

"Um… Mariko-san this is my husband, Ryuuzaki." I said.

L turned and walked away.

"Nyamo? L?"

Jasmine came in and saw me.

"Mello told me what happened. Are you alright miss?"

I looked at the way L had gone.

"Jasmine would you sit with her for a moment?"

"Of course."

I smiled and then went after L. He was standing in the doorway of Soichiro's room.

"She's my mother." He whispered.

I sighed and stood next to him. Souchiro was snuggled under his blankets, his polar bear in his arms. I looked at L. His emotions were all over the place. Confusion, anger, pain, betrayal… it was breaking my heart.

"My father was killed during a break in. She was never the same after that. She just disappeared. I was only four. Souchiro's age. What a cruel twist of fate that she should move in right next door." He said quietly.

I really didn't know what to say. And there wasn't enough cake in the world for this. I felt him take my hand, but he didn't look at me.

"I know what you're feeling. But I think you should at least try and talk to her."

"Why?"

"Because she's your mother."

He let out a cold laugh. I'd never heard something like that before. Not from him.

"What mother abandons their four-year-old son?"

I sighed and he pulled me to his chest. He was shaking a bit. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"Maybe she left to protect you? I don't know. I don't know how to help you this time." I said.

He didn't say anything. He just held me. When he let go, I went back downstairs. Mariko was still there with Jasmine.

"He hates me, doesn't he?"

"No. He's angry but he does not hate you. Believe me when I say I would know. You're welcome to stay in the spare room for the night."

"I can't intrude. My son does not want me here and I will respect that. He has every right to be angry. I left him."

I knew L was probably listening.

"But why?" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Thank you for all your help. I promise to repay you."

"Mariko-san please! If you tell me I might be able to help."

She ignored me and started to leave.

"Stop!"

I slowly closed my eyes. L came down the stairs and stood beside me.

"I think I have a right to know why." He said.

I opened my eyes but his back was to me.

"I was four." He said.

Mariko had tears in her eyes.

"I didn't know what else to do. I was afraid that… that I…"

She stopped and L's anger was rising. I slowly put my hand on his arm, this usually calmed him a bit.

"L I'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"L! You'll wake up Souchiro."

"Sorry."

"I didn't know if I would be able to keep living. I-I didn't want you to find me…"

He was calming down a bit.

"Did you ever even look for me?" he asked.

"Of course I did! I looked for years. I've never stopped, and now I've found you. And I know you're angry with me, you have every right to be. I can only ask if you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Okasan? Otosan?"

I turned and saw Souchiro sitting on the stairs. I walked over and picked him up.

"There's a monster in my closet."

"A monster? Should I get the monster spray?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"Okay. Say goodnight."

He looked at L and Mariko and waved. L came over and stroked his hair.

"Goodnight Souchiro. Okasan will take care of that monster."

"It wants apples."

My eyes went wide and L and I looked at each other.

"That's impossible." I said.

"You go." He said.

I nodded and handed our son to him.

"Perhaps we should talk another time." Mariko said.

L nodded and I gave nodded goodnight. She left and I took a deep breath.


	30. Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 30

Guess Who's Back?

L took Souichiro to our room and I went up to his with a basket of apples. I set the apples down on the nightstand and turned on the light.

"Ryuk are you here?" I asked.

I heard munching behind me. I smirked and turned around. There he was. My demented Shinigami friend.

"Not that it isn't good to see you, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

L came in.

"Is it him?"

I nodded and Ryuk looked at me.

"Do you really have to ask?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"And you're not going to tell me who it is."

"Nope. But don't worry too much. This time the owner isn't very bright."

"You scared my son."

"Sorry. It's the face. He looks just like him though. Just not as tired. Didn't know he had your eyes. Thought this was your room."

I chuckled and looked at L.

"Yes he does. Did you come just for the apples?"

"Nah, came to see you too. You're cool. Bye!"

He took the last of the apples and left. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Did he leave?"

I nodded and L put his arms around me.

"We got though it last time and we'll do it again."

"Yeah. Ryuk said the owner isn't very bright. This should be easier."

"You don't have to think about it right now. You need to sleep."

"But what about your mother?"

He looked away.

"I haven't decided what I'll do about that yet. Come on."

I let it go and we went back to our room. Souichiro wasn't there. We searched the house and found him in Near's room. He was asleep on the chair. I smiled and we left him there for the night. L laid in bed with me but I knew he wouldn't sleep.

I took Souchiro shopping with me. I kept a tight hold on his hand.

"Okasan!"

"Hm?"

Ryuk was there! Which meant whoever held the notebook was also there.

 _Souchiro!_

"Nyamo?"

I knew that voice. I slowly turned and there she was. Amane Misa.

"Misa…"

She smiled. She was still as cheerful as ever.

"It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has. About five years."

She nodded and looked at my son.

"Is he yours?"

I smiled and nodded.

"He is. His name is Souchiro."

"He has your eyes! He's adorable."

"Souchiro, this is Amane Misa. She's an old friend of okasan's."

He waved but otherwise stayed behind me. Ryuk was behind her now.

 _No… oh Misa._

"Well it was great seeing you! Bye Souchiro!"

She smiled and waved and so did my son. I looked at Ryuk as he passed. He laughed a bit and that confirmed my suspicion. I knew Ryuk was only here for the entertainment… and the apples. I didn't have a choice, I had to tell L.

L's POV

When Nyamo came home, she looked upset. Souchiro ran past, pretending to be a plane. She put the groceries in the kitchen and I followed her.

"It's Misa." She whispered.

"What?"

She looked at me, sadness in her eyes.

"Misa. Ryuk was attached to Amane Misa."

I sighed and put my arms around her.

"I don't know if we can help her this time." I said quietly.

She sighed and fisted her hands in my shirt.

"I was afraid of that."

"I'm sorry, Nyamo. I really am." I told her.

"I know. But if there is a way, you, Near and Mello will try, won't you?"

"If I can then I promise you I will. You know I'd do anything for you. And for our son."

She stepped back with a nod. She started unpacking groceries and I knew she was really just trying to occupy herself. I kissed her cheek before leaving.


	31. To Be A Mother

Chapter 31

To Be a Mother

Nyamo wanted nothing to do with this case. She didn't want to hear about it, she didn't want to see anything related to it. She wouldn't even allow Soichiro within ten feet of the office door, which I had no objections to.

She was always already asleep by the time I got upstairs. I sighed and then the phone rang. I quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake her up.

"Yes?"

 _"Please excuse me for calling so late. I'm looking for Minamo."_

"And this is?"

 _"Her mother."_

"Oh. She's fast asleep right now, but the second she wakes up I'll have her call you."

 _"Thank you very much. Goodnight then."_

"Yes, goodnight."

She hung up and I smiled a bit. Nyamo would be happy to hear from her mother. Now I was thinking about my own mother. I didn't know how to process everything that had happened. I looked out the window to my mother's house. Nyamo always told me she'd wanted loving parents. A mother and a father. She always said family was the most important thing in the world. I had a chance to have a mother again. I saw the light go on and she walked into her kitchen. I took a deep breath and nodded. I was going to take this chance to have a mother once more, but I couldn't do it alone.

Nyamo's POV

L was holding me when I woke up.

"Your mother called."

I sat up and looked at him.

"Really?"

He nodded and ran his fingers through my hair. I sat up and kissed his lips.

"I want to try talking to my mother. But I need you with me."

I smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Okay. We'll have her over for tea whenever you're ready. But I need to make breakfast before the boys wake up."

I kissed him one more time before getting up. Once I was dressed and in the kitchen, I redialed the number for my mother.

 _"Hello?"_

"Mom."

 _"Minamo. I'm glad you called."_

"Yeah, my husband told me you called."

 _"I'm back in Tokyo for a little while. I wanted to know if it would be alright for me to visit you."_

I smiled.

"I'd like that a lot. I think you should meet your grandson."

 _"Grandson?"_

I smiled and we set a time for that afternoon.

"Okay, by mom."

I hung up and finished making breakfast.

Mello stopped by later while Jasmine was at work. I warned him that my mother was coming, but he didn't care. He didn't really care about what people thought of his face anymore. I smiled when I saw him playing with Soichiro in the yard.

L's POV

I looked out my window and smiled. Soichiro was running around trying to get away from Mello. I heard Near walk down the hall and I went out to him.

"A little advice, don't hide inside like I have all my life."

He smiled a bit and nodded. I was happy to see him join Mello and my son, even if it was only to sit on the grass and build something. I heard the doorbell ring, which meant Nyamo's mother had arrived. I smiled when I saw them hug. I called Soichiro inside and brought him out. Nyamo smiled and opened her arms for our son. He ran to her and I nodded to her mother.

"Thank you." She said.

I looked at her in confusion.

"For taking care of my daughter."

I nodded and Nyamo smiled at me. Soichiro walked to his grandmother and she smiled at him. I could never describe how I happy it made me to see my son smile. I could feel someone walking up behind me and Mello appeared beside me.

"And you're standing over here because…?"

I narrowed my eyes and he arched his brow.

"Get over there."

He pushed me forward and Nyamo smiled at me. I took her hand and she squeezed. Someone rang the bell and Nyamo went to get it.

"L."

I had a feeling I knew who it was. Sure enough, my mother was standing at the door.

"Nyamo… go be with your mother and our son." I said.

She slowly nodded. As she passed, she laid her hand on my chest.

"Just remember what I said."

I nodded and she kissed my cheek. I looked at my mother.

"Did you really look for me?"

"Oh my son, every day. I came to Tokyo because I heard that a woman named Lawliet had lost her father. It was in the paper. I prayed so hard for it to be you connected to her. Oh, L I'm so sorry. I love you so much, and I failed you."

I remembered Nyamo's mother saying much the same thing. I sighed and shook my head.

"No. You didn't fail. The fact that you looked for me all these years is proof of that. I forgive you, mother."

Tears of joy came to her eyes and she hugged me. I hugged her back, normally I wouldn't, but this was my mother. And I finally had her back. I could feel Nyamo's eyes on me. I smirked and my mother stepped back. Nyamo appeared at my side and I took her hand.

"Please, come and join us." She said.

My mother nodded and we walked back into the living room.

"Mariko this is my mother, Yuri."

Her mother stood and shook my mother's hand with a smile. Soichiro hugged my mother, making her smile. I put my arm around Nyamo's waist and she laid her head against my shoulder. I knew this was something she'd always wanted. And at one point I know she was afraid she'd never have it. A happy family.

About an hour later she disappeared into the kitchen. She came back about five minutes later holding an envelope.

"Mother."

I saw the handwriting on the front. It was from her father. Her mother must have realized this too, because her eyes went wide.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me about a minute ago. An old friend brought it by on his way home. It really is from him."

She slowly opened it and read it. A smile came to her face and tears to her eyes.

"Who is Ryuk?"

I chuckled, I really couldn't help it.

"He's a friend of Nyamo's. A rather demented one."

Nyamo smiled and laughed with a shake of her head.

"Please thank him for me." She said.

I smirked.

 _I'm certain he's watching right now._


	32. Christmas Surprise

Chapter 32

Christmas Surprise

Nyamo's POV

L's relationship with his mother had improved greatly. My own mother planned to move back to Tokyo, in order to be close to her grandson. It was good for me as well. I hadn't really had a mother most of my life. For now she was staying next door with Mariko. Even though I was grown up now, I still wanted to make up for lost time with her. I only wished my father and the others we lost were still here. But, I knew that in some way, they were still with us.

It was Christmas Eve, the team and our family were coming for dinner. My mother was helping me set things up. L was keeping Soichiro busy. Near would help out here and there. Decorating the tree was his favorite part. He would always smile during that time.

"Okasan!"

Soichiro came into the room and I smiled.

"Otosan took my chocolate."

"I said you could have it after dinner." Came L's voice.

I smirked and shook my head.

"Soichiro, after dinner, we're having chocolate cake for dessert. You can have this chocolate now, but then you won't get any cake."

His little eyes went wide.

"You can have the chocolate, otosan." He said.

He ran off and L chuckled.

"There are days I curse the day Mello introduced him to chocolate."

I laughed and he put his arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest. He smiled at me and brushed my hair over my ear.

"It's been nearly six years." He whispered.

I smiled and pressed my forehead against his chest.

"And I still love you more and more every day." I said.

I felt his lips on my hair as he hummed a response. I looked into his eyes. I could see all the love he had for me. I touched his cheek before kissing his silken lips. He held me tighter and put his hand on the back of my head.

"Yuck!"

We separated, laughing. Soichiro disappeared around the corner. He kissed me once more before following our son.

L's POV

Jasmine arrived before Mello. Soichiro ran to her and started to jump up and down.

"You can have it after dinner." She said quietly.

He smiled and ran off again. He could never stay in one place for very long.

"Mello will be here soon. He said he said he had to pick something up. He was talking about a game of some sort."

Depending on what game it was, this could get bad.

"Matsuda is coming… I think I know what game he's talking about."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Sure enough, when Matsuda came through the door, he said,

"You're going down this time Mello! I've been practicing!"

I smirked. I was going to enjoy watching Mello drink him to the ground. Aizawa's wife and daughter had also come, she'd grown quite a bit. She was only a little girl in the picture I saw, she looked a lot like her mother. My mother also came and everyone was surprised when they learned who she was.

Nyamo's POV

As the party died down, the only people who remained were my mother, Mariko, Jasmine, Mello and the old team. My mother and Mariko had taken Soichiro next to door to sleep. Mello drank Matsuda to the ground. I was trying not to laugh, especially when he started to sing Christmas songs. Mogi took him home and soon, Aizawa was the only one left.

"Every time I see your boy, he looks more and more like his father. He's almost five now, isn't he?"

L nodded.

"Five years old. I remember seeing him the day he was born. You and Nyamo have done an excellent job, Ryuuzaki."

I smiled and leaned against L.

"Have you thought about having another?" he asked.

"Actually, yes we have."

He smiled.

"You really love being a mother, don't you Nyamo?"

"I'm the one who suggested we have another." L said.

He seemed surprised.

"I can't help but wonder how you'd be with a little girl, Ryuuzaki. I remember someone once said you'd be a great father to a little girl."

"Who said that?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, the point is, I think they're right."

L smiled a bit.

"Boy or girl, it wouldn't matter to me."

Aizawa smiled.

"When I first met you Ryuuzaki, I never took you for a family man. Then again until recently, I didn't even understand how Nyamo could love you so much. I can see it now. All you've ever done is try to make sure she's safe. Happy. At first, I thought you were just an arrogant bastard who wasn't happy unless things went your way. I was wrong, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." Aizawa said.

L looked at me and I smiled at him.

"I was arrogant once. I was once exactly as you saw me. Then I met her. She didn't care that she was working for me, she was never afraid to call me on my crap. She was the first person I ever revealed my face to."

"You're very special Nyamo. I've always thought so." He said.

I smiled.

"Thanks, Aizawa. I think I'll head up now. Soichiro will be pounding on our door come morning. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

I gave L a lingering kiss before going upstairs. I had an early Christmas gift for him.

L's POV

"Seems to me like she's got something for you. I should be heading home. I promised I'd be home before my daughter went to bed."

I nodded and we said goodnight. I went upstairs and went into my room. There were candles lit and I smiled.

"Nyamo?"

"Get on the bed. I'll be out in a minute. Get rid of your shirt."

I smiled a little more and did as she said. I laid with my hands behind my head, curious as to what she was planning.

"Merry Christmas."

I sat up and I thought my eyes might pop out of my head. She was dressed in silk and lace. Only her most personal places were hidden from my view. She smiled at me and slowly walked forward. She straddled me and put her hands on my shoulders. I slowly moved my hands up her smooth legs and to her hips.

"I guess I was a good boy this year." I said.

She chuckled and nodded.

"You bet you were." She whispered.

I moved my hands further up. I made sure that my thumbs brushed against her nipples. She sighed softly and I smirked.

"I have no intention of ripping this. I want you to wear it again."

She smiled.

"I was thinking that maybe tonight, we can try for another baby."

I smiled at her and held her closer.

"I love the sound of that."

She smiled and dropped her mouth to mine. I put one hand on the middle of her back and the other on her thigh. Her thin fingers went through my hair and down my arms. One hand came to a rest over my heart and the other was on my shoulder. I pulled away from her soft lips and kissed across her chest. She moaned when I started kissing her neck. She tightened her hold on me and I turned so I could lie her on her back. Her hair fell around her, her eyes were shining in the candlelight. She looked like an angel.

"God you're so beautiful. So sexy."

She smiled and I felt her foot slowly running up my leg. I quickly unbuttoned my jeans and kicked them off. I sat back a bit and ever so slowly revealed her breasts to me. I stroked the underside of one and her eyes slowly closed. I smiled to myself and leaned forward. Her chest was slowly rising and falling, her eyes were closed and she looked so relaxed. I took one breast in my hand and gently massaged. She pushed her chest towards me and I smiled again as she moaned. I kissed down between her breasts before closing my mouth over her nipple.

"Oh L!"

I swirled my tongue around her nipple, making it harden. She was beginning to breathe a bit harder now. I turned my attention to the other breast and did the same thing.

"I always did say you were more delicious than cake."

She chuckled and I kissed her lips. She slowly sat up which made me lean back. I felt her hands on my chest and soon I was on my back. She bit my neck and I hissed in pleasure.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all!"

I felt her smile as she kissed my neck and collarbone. I strangled the bed sheets as she kissed down my chest. Her tongue flicked over my nipple and my breath hitched. She'd never done things like this before, but I was thoroughly enjoying it. She kissed me through my boxers and a loud moan escaped me. She quickly came back up and kissed my lips. I slipped off the top part of her gown and tossed it off the bed. I sat up so I could remove the rest of it. My boxers soon joined her cloths on the floor. I leaned against the headboard and pulled her on top of me. I lightly traced the rose tattoo on her shoulder before kissing it. She moved her hips a bit and I had to try harder to control myself. She was wet and ready for me, but I wanted it to last longer. I wove my fingers into her hair and pulled her lips to mine in a bruising kiss.

Nyamo's POV

He must have had the same idea I did. I also wanted this to last longer. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly accepted it. I moaned into his mouth and I felt his hands on my hips. He slowly moved me along his erection. I tilted my head back and moaned his name loudly. His lips attacked my neck and throat. I knotted my fingers in his soft, raven hair and craned my neck so he had more room. One of his hands came up to the side of my face and he turned it gently. I looked into the eyes of the man I loved. I slowly raised myself up so he could position himself beneath me. He nodded and I sank down on him. I smiled and brought my hands to his chest. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before he gave one thrust. I put my hands on the side of his neck and kissed his lips. One of his hands held onto the headboard while the other stayed at my hip. I moved up and down until I apparently was going to slow. I laid me back and slammed into me.

"L!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No! Do it again!" I begged.

He continued to thrust into me, harder and faster. I grabbed his biceps and cried his name. Eventually, I moved one hand under his arm and to his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed me passionately. His tongue stroked mine and my nails dug into his shoulder. His thrusts became sloppy and I knew he'd find his release soon. I broke away from his lips and leaned forward to his neck.

L's POV

I just needed something to finish me. That was when she bit me again. My eyes slammed shut and I thrust into her hard one more time. She was shaking as she rode out her orgasm.

Nyamo's POV

He was buried deep inside me. His seed filling me and clinging to my walls. If this didn't get me pregnant I had no idea what would. Both of us were panting and completely spent.

"If you're not pregnant from this, I don't know what else to do." He joked.

I laughed a bit and he rolled off me. I rolled into him and he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, L. Merry Christmas."

He smiled and kissed my lips. When he stopped he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you too, Nyamo. More than life." He whispered.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After another twenty minutes, I smiled again.

"I need a shower, and so do you."

He chuckled and I pulled him to the bathroom.

"You're a siren."

I laughed and pressed myself against him.

"As advertised."

He smiled and kissed me hard.


	33. Always & Forever

Chapter 33

Always & Forever

Toward the middle of January, I found out I was pregnant. L was overjoyed. We sat Soichiro down and looked at him.

"Soichiro, how would you like to have a little brother or sister?" I asked.

He seemed a little confused. L chuckled and put his hand over my flat stomach.

"Okasan is going to have a baby. You're going to be a big brother."

An excited look came to his face.

"When will they be here!?"

"Not for a few months."

He hugged me tightly and I laughed.

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah! I want a brother!" he said.

L laughed.

"We don't know what it is yet."

"When will we know?"

"Not until after your birthday."

"But I want to know now."

L and I smiled at each other.

"The baby isn't big enough to see yet, son. But, when we find out, we'll bake a cake. And if the inside is pink, that means it's a girl. If it's blue, then that means it's a boy. How's that sound?"

"Yeah! Cake and a brother!"

He ran off laughing.

"Brother!"

L put arm around me and stroke my cheek with his free hand.

"You know he'll be disappointed if it's a girl." He said.

"Hm. I have an idea for that."

"Oh?"

"How do you feel about cats?"

He smiled a bit.

"I've always liked cats. I had one when I was three. I called him Mittens."

I giggled and he pulled me close to him.

L's POV

When the day finally came, we sat Soichiro down at the kitchen table. We cut a slice of cake and set the whole thing in front of him. He practically jumping in his chair. Nyamo slowly lifted the slice so he could see the color.

"Pink!"

He actually looked upset.

"That's right. You're going to have a little sister." Nyamo said.

"But I wanted a brother."

"Really? Because your sister got you a present."

He was still pouting and Nyamo nodded to me.

"She already loves you so much. She asked otosan and I to get you this. Look."

I came back into the room. I was holding an Egyptian Mau kitten in my hands. His eyes widened and a smile came to his face. I smiled and handed him to Soichiro.

"She said she wanted her brother to have a someone to play with until she gets here." I told him.

"And you can name him whatever you want."

"I like Shadow."

Nyamo smiled.

"Shadow it is."

Soichiro took Shadow and ran off.

"He'll be a wonderful brother." She said.

I nodded in agreement. I went over and put my hand over her growing belly.

"Have you thought about any names?" she asked me.

She told me she wanted me to pick a name for our daughter.

"I have a few in mind."

"Tell me."

"Well the first one I thought of was Hoshiko. The second is Michiko and the last two are Sakura or Ai."

I smiled at the last one. The thing I loved most in this world was my family, which was why I thought of that name.

"I like Ai. Love."

She smiled.

"I like that one too. Lawliet Ai."

"It's perfect. Just like our son's name. I love it." She said.

I couldn't wait to meet her.

Nyamo's POV

When August rolled around, we were finishing up the preparations for the baby. I went into labor late one afternoon and L rushed me to the hospital. Near stayed with Soichiro as always.

L's POV

When Mello and Jasmine arrived, Aizawa was with them once again. He truly was our family's greatest friend.

"How's she doing?" Mello asked.

"So far so good." I said.

Just like with my son, it felt as though I were waiting for hours. When the doctor told me I could go in, I didn't hesitate. I was ready to meet my daughter.

Nyamo's POV

L came into the room and immediately walked forward. I smiled at him and moved so he could see Ai. He smiled brightly and took her in his arms.

"Hello Ai." He said softly.

I smiled more and sighed in content.

"She's beautiful, Nyamo."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said.

Mello, Jasmine and Aizawa came into the room. Jasmine eagerly came forward and smiled when she saw Ai.

"She's adorable! Can I hold her?"

L handed Ai to her and Mello came over.

"Just like your brother, one day I'll introduce you to chocolate."

"I don't think so. You corrupted my son with chocolate already. Not my daughter." L said.

I chuckled and Aizawa looked at Ai.

"I can already tell she'll have her mother's looks and her father's smarts. Watch out for those boys Ryuuzaki."

L scowled at him and soon Ai was back in his arms.

L's POV

When we took Ai home, it was later at night. Soichiro was still awake and waiting to meet his new sister. Near was standing there with him.

"Soichiro, this is Ai. Your baby sister. It's your job to protect her." Nyamo said.

"Especially boys. Don't let any boys near her. Ow!"

Nyamo smacked me and shook her head. Near smiled and even asked to hold her. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him. Ai had my eyes.

"Thank you for Shadow, Ai!" Soichiro said.

Nyamo and I laughed and Near handed Ai back to Nyamo. I would never be able to describe how happy I was. I had everything I wanted, and it was all thanks to her. To Nyamo.

Nyamo's POV

In the end, I gave L two more children. Twins, a boy and a girl. Near had moved in with Mello and Jasmine. All of them had L's smarts and they skipped at least two grades of school. The fact that they always stuck together was what always made L and I happy and proud.

L never showed his face during a case again. The whole ordeal with the death note made sure of that. I never did see Ryuk again, but every time I saw an apple I thought of him. Soichiro remembered him, even though he was only four when he saw him.

Mariko and my mother stayed next door to us until the day they passed on. Matsuda, Mogi and Ide became like uncles to my children, especially Aizawa.

L and I fell more in love with our children and each other every day. From time to time I remembered our relationship started out as just an act. But over time, it turned into something real. As we laid in bed one night, he kissed me passionately. When he leaned back he stroked my cheek with a smile.

"I love you, Nyamo."

I smiled.

"And I love you. Always and forever."

He kissed me again.


End file.
